八紘一宇Hakko Ichiu
by Charles Grey
Summary: Perpisahan memang berat. Apalagi jika sudah terbiasa bersama selama hampir 300 tahun lebih. Memang, dia pernah berpisah dengan dirinya sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang terasa lebih berat? BelandaxIndonesiaxJepang.
1. My Darkside Has Taken My Roles

Title: 八紘一宇-Hakko Ichiu

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya as the creator of Hetalia; Wikipedia freelance writers and editors; Redmond, W.A as the writer of Second Sino-Japanese War ans Russo-Japanese War in Encarta; The Dorling Kidersley as the writer of 'Sejarah Dunia' book; Apocalypse: Second World War belongs to NGC.

Pairing: Implied Dark!JapanxJapan in this chapter =w=+

Warning: OOC, OC, selfcest; you've been warned, though there's no romantic relationship between them. Torture, violence, blood, shonen-ai, and probably mistaken information of the exact events; and historical contents.

* * *

A/N: I decide to make this fic after I've seen a lot of Dark!Japan in pixiv, and I need a long time on deciding because it means I have to find sooo many sources . Also this is for celebration for me of getting perfect score in my Japanese midterm test XD *shot*. This fic relates to Russo-Japanese War, Second Sino-Japanese War, World War 2 (focuses on Pacific War), and our-struggles-to-fight-the-Japanese-War . Anyway, please tell me if you feel there's some mistake in here..and enjoy! 8D

* * *

29 Mei 1905

* * *

Angin laut menerpa dirinya yang sudah dibalut oleh luka dan peluh keringat. Namun sosoknya tetap bergeming; mata cokelatnya yang hangat hanya fokus pada moncong kapal yang perlahan-lahan lenyap, ditelan oleh ganasnya ombak. Dia baru saja memenangkan perang melawan salah satu negara Eropa yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari beberapa yang paling berkuasa—Imperial Rusia. Dia mengembalikan pedangnya ke dalam sarung, dan mulai berjalan menjauhi tepi laut. Dia bisa merasakan betapa lebar senyumnya saat itu.

"Kerja yang bagus Kiku... Ah, maksudku Jepang."

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Entah suara itu terdengar sangat familiar walaupun dia bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya suara tersebut. Senyumnya mendadak pudar dan matanya melebar. Peluh berubah menjadi keringat dingin dan bulu kuduknya merinding; ditambah dengan kulitnya makin memucat.

"Aku harap dengan ini, kamu bisa membanggakan Omikami Amaterasu."

Begitu pemuda tersebut mengedipkan matanya sekali; sosok yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara sudah lenyap. Tanpa jejak. Pemuda tersebut merasa limbung dan perlahan-lahan jatuh, namun berat badannya masih ditopang oleh dengkulnya yang sudah menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu. Sekarang kedua tangannya—yang bersarung putih walaupun dipenuhi noda darah—memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya dengan erat. Nafasnya menjadi memburu dan tidak teratur. Matanya memanas dan dia bisa merasakan air sudah menggenangi pelupuk mata. _Kenapa_? Padahal dia sangat membenci perang yang selalu menyakiti dirinya; dan kenapa tadi dia sempat tersenyum? Dan terakhir...sosok yang paling dibencinya kembali muncul.

* * *

29 Januari 1932

* * *

"Kiku! Aku tahu maksud dari rencana busukmu, aru," sahut Wang Yao tercekat; tidak lupa dia menggebrak meja agar sosoknya bisa terlihat tegas. "Aku tahu kau sebegitu inginnya memiliki Shanghai, walaupun untung saja hal ini bisa dicegah oleh Meiguo dan Yingguo—Amerika dan Inggris—karena mereka berdua masih memiliki kepentingan dengan Shanghai, aru."

"Aku tahu kau membenci mereka berdua, Kakak. Karena itu aku mengambilnya dari mereka," jawab Kiku sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya.

"Dan aku juga tahu kau mengklaim bahwa insiden itu merupakan sabotase tentaraku, aru," balas Yao sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Kepalan di tangannya semakin kuat, kuku jarinya nyaris merobek kulit telapak tangannya.

"Atas dasar apa Kakak mengklaim hal tersebut?" tukas Kiku dingin, raut mukanya menunjukkan kebosanan walaupun situasinya sedang memanas.

"Aku..."

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melanjutkan perdebatan konyol ini. Permisi." Kiku segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Yao sendirian di ruang pertemuan. Yao terduduk lemas sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. _Entah apa yang sudah kulakukan dalam merawatnya sejak kecil? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Kiku..._

* * *

Februari, 1932

* * *

"Katakan halo untuk pengasuhmu sekarang, Manchukuo."

"Halo...Jepang. Benarkah mulai sekarang aku menjadi negara?"

"Tentu saja, Manchukuo. Aku akan menunggu LBB untuk mengakuimu sebagai negara yang sah."

"Terima kasih banyak, Jepang!"

"Dan aku membolehkan kau untuk melakukan perdagangan opium."

"Benarkah Jepang? Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi, Jepang!"

"Bukan masalah."

~O~O~O~O~

Dengan langkah yang dipercepat Kiku memasuki kamar yang sudah disediakan untuk negara (boneka) asuhannya dan segera mengistirahatkan badannya di kursi yang sudah tersedia. Manchukuo bisa mendengar bahwa orang tua asuhnya sedang mengumpat—yang hanya bisa terdengar sebagai gumaman. Manchukuo hanya bisa terdiam sambil memainkan jari tangannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian Kiku mulai angkat bicara.

"Sial!"

"Kenapa, Jepang?"

"LBB tidak mengakuimu sebagai negara yang sah. Cih."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Dengan begini, aku terpaksa keluar dari lembaga bodoh itu."

"Jepang...maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa...memang sejak awal organisasi bodoh itu sangat tidak pantas untukku." Kiku memaksakan tersenyum kepada anak asuhnya. Manchukuo berpendapat bahwa senyum orang tua asuhnya sangat berbeda dengan senyuman yang pernah dia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Manchukuo kembali terdiam; hanya memandangi Kiku yang sekarang mulai menulis beberapa laporan mengenai identitas dirinya.

* * *

8 Juli 1937

* * *

"Harusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa pembentukan negara Manchukuo hanya sebagai boneka busukmu, Jepang." Yao melipat tangannya dan mengistirahatkan badannya dengan bersandar di dinding. "Untungnya LBB menolak untuk mengakui, jika tidak, aku yakin perang ini sudah pasti dimulai lebih awal, aru."

Kiku hanya terdiam, kemudian senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Padahal maksudku hanya latihan militer bersama, tapi kenapa juga harus berperang?" nada Kiku yang terdengar meremehkan membuat amarah Yao semakin tak tertahankan.

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG TIDAK SATU PUN ORANG JEPANG YANG BOLEH MASUK KE KOTA YUANG PEN?" bentak Yao dengan penuh amarah. Dia menarik kerah Kiku dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kekesalan...dan keletihan. Senyum Kiku semakin melebar.

"Tidak satupun yang bisa menghalangi latihan tentaraku, Kakak," ujar Kiku kalem. "Sekalipun itu adalah hal yang paling menakutkan—yaitu melawan saudara sendiri, bukan?"

"KAU-!" Yao mendorong Kiku sekuat tenaga, hingga Kiku terjatuh dan punggungnya menabrak vas dan vas tersebut pecah menjadi kepingan tak berharga. Kiku hanya terdiam walaupun senyumnya masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Kalau begini, kita akan berperang," Yao memicingkan matanya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. "Sungguh Kiku...jika kau tidak membunuh Zhang Zuolin dan mendirikan negara boneka Manchukuo...kita...sudah...pasti..."

Kiku berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. "Kematian jenderal itu sudah terkubur sembilan tahun lamanya. Dia memang pantas mati karena dia akan menyerahkan Manchuria ke Kuomintang untuk mempersatukan kita berdua; dan ingat saja itu ulah para perwiraku dan aku tidak mengambil tindakan apapun karena itu akan membuat tentaraku semakin kuat." Kiku menghela nafas. "Dan aku sangat menentang kegiatan Long March yang sudah kalian lakukan; aku tahu itu dimaksudkan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menentang ekspansiku di Cina."

Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir perlahan di pipi mulus Yao. Yao kembali terisak. "Apa yang membuatmu sebegitu inginnya menguasaiku?"

Senyum Kiku kembali terkembang di wajahnya. "Atas titah Omikami Amaterasu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memimpin seluruh Asia. Baiklah, aku permisi, dan ups. Kita sedang berperang tanpa peringatan resmi satu sama lain."

Yao kolaps dan segera menumpahkan air matanya. Kiku tahu bahwa dia baru saja menyakiti kakaknya sendiri dengan jalan perang (dan debat). Namun tidak ada jalan lain, karena dia harus melaksanakan titah sang Dewa dan harus menghabisi semua yang menghalangi jalan untuk mencapai tujuan.

* * *

1 Desember 1941

* * *

"Anak yang penurut," komentar Kiku begitu membuka pintu bawah tanah dan langsung memandangi tawanannya. "Padahal kamu adalah negara, tapi kenapa kamu tidak mempunyai tenaga dan akal untuk kabur dari sini dan meluruskan hubunganmu kembali dengan kakakmu yang tercinta?"

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" isak Jepang kesal; suaranya sedikit tertutupi oleh kain putih yang menutupi sebagian besar mulutnya. "Aku sangat membencimu."

"Sayang, padahal aku sangat menyukaimu, walaupun aku sangat membenci kepolosan dan sifatmu yang lembut dan kalem," tanggap Kiku yang sekarang berjalan mendekati tawanannya perlahan. Tangannya mengelus rambut Jepang yang sekarang berantakan. _Pasti dia sudah berusaha keras untuk meloloskan diri_.

"Diamlah," pinta Jepang yang nada bicaranya melemah. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Yao-nii?"

Kiku hanya terdiam dan segera duduk di lantai yang lembab; di sebelah tawanan istimewanya. "Kami berdua sama-sama tidak menyatakan perang, padahal jelas-jelas tentara kakakmu sudah banyak berkorban untuk melawan tentaraku. Sebenarnya aku cukup kasihan karena tentaranya...sama sekali bukan tandingan tentaraku."

Mata Jepang melebar. Walaupun kondisi ruangan bisa dibilang gelap namun Kiku bisa melihat ekpresi Jepang yang sudah bisa ditebak. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua mata cokelat Jepang.

"Ah, kau dulu juga punya sahabat yang bernama Alfred itu kan? Sialan, setelah dia berusaha mencegahku untuk merebut Shanghai, ternyata dia juga menghentikan perdagangan minyak denganku. Sahabat macam apa itu, Jepang? Kalau begini, terpaksa aku harus bertindak lebih tegas. Lagipula, aku dengar situasi di Eropa sudah memanas...ah mereka menyebutnya dengan Perang Dunia kedua," jelas Kiku sambil terus memandangi wajah Jepang; dia penasaran ekpresi apa lagi yang akan Jepang tunjukkan. Kiku tersentak begitu melihat bukan air mata lagi yang mengalir dari mata, namun darah segar. "Dan aku sudah menandatangani perjanjian bersama Jerman."

"To-tolong...ja-jangan...la-lawan Alf-Alfred-san. Wa-walaupun dia mungkin terlihat bo-bodoh ta-tapi di-dia terla-lu kuat untuk dilawan," pinta Jepang dengan nada tercekat, sesenggukan, nafas tidak teratur, keringat dingin terus mengalir, diperparah dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari kelopak matanya tanpa henti. "Ji-jika ka-kamu mela-melawan Al-Alfred-san; maka akan membawa kehancuran untuk masa depan kita. Rakyatku, serta Kaisar akan dalam bahaya."

Kiku mendengus kesal. "Hei Jepang, aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini." Kiku meraih sapu tangan dari kantung seragamnya dan mengusap darah Jepang secara lembut. "Kau masih ingat pertemuan itu? Saat kita berhasil merebut Kepulauan Sakhalin dari Imperial Rusia? Itu kuanggap sebagai gebrakan besar bagi kita untuk melawan orang Eropa. Aku pikir kekuatan Imperial Rusia dengan Amerika hampir sama."

"APA KAU BODOH? MEMANGNYA AKU TIDAK TAHU KALAU KAMU SUDAH KALAH BERKALI-KALI DARI UNI SOVIET SELAMA PENDUDUKANMU DI CINA?" bentak Jepang yang wajahnya makin memerah karena amarah sudah menumpuk di pikirannya. "TIDAK ADA LAGI IMPERIAL RUSIA! SEKARANG MEREKA UNI SOVIET! DAN MEREKA JAUH LEBIH KUAT DARIPADA IMPERIAL RUSIA!"

"Wow. Padahal aku belum pernah menceritakan kekalahanku melawan si kol-holz itu."

"Karena kamu adalah aku," sahut Jepang ketus. Jepang sudah tidak tahan lagi, ingin rasanya dia melepas semua rantai yang melilit seluruh badannya dan segera kabur dari ruangan—yang sepertinya bunker walaupun lembab dan gelap—serta segera meluruskan hubungan diplomatiknya dengan kakaknya dan Rusia.

"...dan kau pasti tahu bahwa aku sedang menjalani hubungan netral dengan Rusia saat ini~" Kiku sepertinya tidak terkena efek dari kemarahan yang baru saja dilimpahkan Jepang. Jepang mendengus kesal.

"Jangan. Pernah. Menyatakan. Perang. Kepada. Amerika-san."

"Tidak akan," balas Kiku yang langsung saja membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai. "Bisa saja si kolholz akan membantuku untuk melawan si maniak hamburger itu. Lagipula...aku sangat membutuhkan bahan bakar untuk melaksakan ekspansiku, Jepang. Mengertilah."

" ... "

"Kau tahu titah dari Omikami Amaterasu? Kita harus berdiri sebagai pemimpin Asia di sini. Dan untuk melaksanakan politik ekspansi kita harus berperang; dan itu sangat membutuhkan banyak bahan bakar. Dan dikarenakan sahabatmu yang manis menghentikan perdagangan minyaknya denganku, maka aku harus mendapatkan sumber dari tanah lain. Kau tahu maksudku? Aku akan menguasai seluruh Asia dan memanfaatkan sumber daya alam yang tersedia di sana. Daan...aku pikir sahabatmu sangat mengganggu karena letaknya yang cukup dekat; atau mungkin termasuk lingkup wilayah Asia. Aku harus menyingkirkannya; atau sahabatmu yang akan menguasai seluruh Asia. Mengerti kan, Jepang? Sekali mendayung tiga pulau terlampaui." Kiku membeberkan semua angan-angan yang lebih cocok disebut rencana berperang. Jepang bisa merasakan darahnya sudah habis untuk mengalir dari matanya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa terpaku memandangi sisi gelapnya yang asyik berbaring dan baru saja menjelaskan semua rencana busuknya.

Kiku segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan merapikan seragamnya yang hitam legam yang dipenuhi dengan lencana kehormatan. "...ini semua demi Omikami Amaterasu, Jepang." Kiku kembali jongkok di depan Jepang dan menarik dagu Jepang agar dia bisa bertatap muka dengan tawanannya secara langsung.

Namun reaksi Jepang jauh dari apa yang telah ia perkirakan. Jepang baru saja meludah ke mukanya. Dengan penuh amarah Kiku segera bangkit dan menendang pipi Jepang dengan keras. Jepang terjatuh dan tersungkur tak berdaya. Nafas Jepang kembali tak teratur karena dadanya terasa sesak.

"Walaupun kau sudah disekap hampir selama dua puluh tahun ternyata kau tetap sombong," ucap Kiku sarkatis. Pandangan tajam mata merahnya hanya mengarah pada sesosok tawanan yang tidak berdaya. "Dan aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Semua persiapan untuk menyerang sahabatmu sudah beres, dan pada hari Minggu aku akan menyingkirkannya dari peta Asia. Salam."

Rasa sakit dari tendangan sisi gelapnya barusan sama sekali tidak terasa karena hatinya-lah yang terasa sakit. Sisi gelapnya sudah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan kakaknya, dan sekarang sedang bersiap untuk memutuskan persahabatan dengan Amerika. Ditambah dengan ambisinya untuk menguasai seluruh Asia—yang berarti akan menyakiti semua saudaranya. Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Jepang dan membentuk genangan kecil di lantai. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghentikan kegilaan sisi gelapnya...

* * *

**[1] Selama 1904-1905, Imperial Rusia dan Jepang berperang karena Rusia ingin menguasai Asia timur, dengan mendirikan pertahanan militer AL di Port Arthur, Cina bagian utara. Namun karena usaha Anglo-Japanese alliance untuk menghentikan Rusia dalam melaksanakan ekspansinya, akhirnya Rusia tetap diam. Tapi Jepang mendadak menagajukan perjanjian kepada Rusia untuk menyerahkan kekuasaan Korea, Rusia menolak dan setelah itu Jepang menyerang Rusia. Kemenangan diraih oleh Jepang, sekaligus menandakan untuk pertama kalinya manusia Asia menang melawan manusia Eropa. Jepang mendapatkan kekuasaan di Korea dan memiliki Kepulauan Sakhalin, Port Arthur, Liaoyang, dan Manchuria (yang akan dibentuk menjadi negara boneka Manchukuo); walaupun di Perjanjian San Fransisco (kalau gak salah) kepulauan itu dikembalikan ke Rusia lagi, dan Korea dipecah menjadi dua.**

**[2] 28 Januari 1932, Jepang berusaha merebut Shanghai dari Cina dan mereka berdua berperang. Namun mereka dihentikan oleh AS-Inggris karena AS-Inggris sangat memerlukan Shanghai; baik secara ekonomi maupun politik.**

**[3] Februari 1932, Jepang membentuk negara boneka Minchakuo yang berada di sebelah utara Cina, yang dikuasai seluruhnya oleh Jepang. Namun karena perdagangan opium diperbolehkan jadinya LBB tidak mengakui Minchakuo dan membuat Jepang keluar dari LBB.**

**[4] LBB alias Liga Bangsa-Bangsa, dibentuk oleh Presiden Woodrow Wilson (AS) setelah Perang Dunia I berakhir. Namun dianggap gagal dan dibubarkan setelah Jerman menyerang Polandia pada tahun 1939.**

**[5] 7 Juli 1937, tentara Jepang sedang berlatih di Cina dan dilarang untuk masuk ke Yuan Peng Country. Hal tersebut membuat Jepang menyerang Yuan Peng Country dan itu membuat pemerintah Cina di Nanking untuk terus bertahan. Ini awal dari Second Sino-Japanese War.**

**[6] Juli 1938 dan Mei-September 1939, Jepang bertemu dengan Uni Soviet di Cina dan Jepang selalu kalah dalam perang di antara mereka berdua.**

**[7] Agustus 1941. AS melakukan embargo pada Jepang sehingga Jepang kesulitan memperoleh bahan bakar—diikuti dengan Belanda dan Inggris. Dan pada tahun yang sama pada tanggal 7 Desember, pangkalan AL AS di Hawaii diserang mendadak; tanpa pernyataan perang oleh Jepang. Hal ini membuat AS dan Jepang sama-sama bergabung dalam PD II, diikuti oleh Cina secara resmi menyatakan perang terhadap Jepang, plus Jerman-Italia menyatakan perang terhadap AS.**

**[8] Omikami Amaterasu a.k.a Dewa (Atau Dewi? -w-) Matahari ahahaha. Sama kayak Ibu Pertiwi-nya Indonesia :DD**

* * *

A/N: Yap begitulah, itu hasil riset saya [kalau ol pake Wiki kalo gak ol pake Encarta ;w;], dan ingatan saya soal pelajaran kelas 9 [kanjen Ibu Heppy T_T], serta acara dokumentasi PD II [saya ngarep ada siaran ulang] orz orz. Kalau ada kejanggalan bilang saja, saya sangat terbuka akan hal itu. Jepang adalah Honda Kiku yang kita kenal dan Kiku adalah dark!Japan. Seragam hitam yang dipakai dark!Japan sama seperti seragam petinggi tentara AL Jepang selama PD II. Silahkan dilihat sendiri lol :D. Dan kalau masih ada yang kesulitan membayangkan kayak gimana Dark!Japan...silahkan ikuti link ini~ (hilangkan spasi ya =w=+).

h t t p: / s1193. photobucket. com / albums / aa3 44/ morty gengar/ ? action =view & current = 11 792 325 . jpg

Setelah saya liat-liat...maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepeten. Saya pinginnya fokus ke PD II, bukan post-PD II ;w;/. Besok semoga panjangan ficnya daripada penjelasannya orz


	2. My Darkside Has Betrayed My Best Friend

Bagian kedua : Pearl Harbor

Rating : T

Disklaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya sebagai pencipta Hetalia, Earl F. Ziemke sebagai penulis artikel 'World War 2' di Encarta, para penulis dan editor lepas di Wikipedia, The Dorling Kidersley sebagai penulis ensilokpedia super tebal 'Sejarah Dunia', acara 'The Days That Shook the World' disiarkan oleh BBC Knowledge, dan terakhir, Apocalypse: World War II disiarkan oleh NGC.

Pasangan (?): tidak ada~jomblo-lah kalian semua mwhahahaha. Ha. AmeriPan? Ooo tidak D:! Saya pengikut sekte Amerika-Jepang adalah sahabat akrab selama-lamanya! (apaan sih -_-)

Peringatan: karakter buatan sendiri, penyimpangan karakterisasi dari yang aslinya, penyiksaan, darah ditampilkan (?), kekerasan, laki-laki yang tertarik dengan laki-laki -?-, ketidaktepatan informasi di sini dari kejadian yang sebenarnya, dan unsur sejarah. O ya jangan lupa struktur gramatikal saya sangat hancur di sini =_=.

A/N: Selamat ulang tahun buat sekolah saya yang tercinta yang akhirnya sudah berumur seratus tiga puluh tiga tahun #telatenamhari. Semoga sikap sok dan nggaya-nya dikurangi; dan sebelum kiamat di tahun 2012 semoga huruf 'Er'nya bisa hilang yaa. DAN SEGERA GANTI GURU FISIKA SAYA! QAQ. Udahlah...kayaknya doa saya gak bakal didengerin sama murid OON kayak saya. Selamat membaca~~

* * *

1 Desember 1941

* * *

Kiku masih berang dengan perlakuan Jepang terhadapnya barusan. Dengan penuh emosi dia membanting pintu baja yang cukup tebal dan menghiasinya dengan berbagai rantai yang masih terbilang baru—karena masih mengkilap. Tidak lupa dihiasi dengan berbagai macam ukuran gembok dan terakhir, memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubang yang tersedia. Kiku menghela nafas ketika memandangi hasil karyanya—yang berupa pintu baja super besar dan mungkin sekilas orang yang melihatnya bahwa hal tersebut sudah termasuk keamanan yang sangat terjamin. Kiku menaiki tangga baja yang sudah berkarat dan akhirnya keluar dari bunker. Kiku segera mendorong pintu lubang bunker dengan sisa tenaganya, kemudian diputarnya gir sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Dengan begini si negara yang asli mempunyai kemungkinan kecil untuk bisa keluar dari sini.

Dengan langkah hati-hati ditatanya tumpukan salju untuk menutupi tutup lubang agar tidak bisa terlihat, setelah semuanya beres Kiku bergegas ke pelabuhan.

* * *

April 1941

* * *

"Seperti yang sudah kita pikirkan, kita akan menduduki jajahan Belanda dan Inggris dulu," kata salah satu peserta rapat yang berkumis tebal dan berkacamata bulat sambil mengusap-usap dagunya sendiri.

"Oh ternyata begitu? Kalau begini sama saja kita mengabaikan front ABCD?" tukas salah satu peserta lainnya dengan nada meninggi.

"Itu hanya propaganda, tenang saja," jawab seorang lainnya yang tampaknya paling santai di antara anggota rapat lainnya. "Lagipula mereka kan hanya melakukan embargo kepada kita, mereka belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menyerang kita."

"Tu-tunggu. Kalau misalnya kita menduduki jajahan Inggris, pasti Amerika akan menyerang kita juga!" sahut seorang yang kelihatannya paling panik di antara lainnya. "Hubungan akrab Amerika-Inggris sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi."

Semua peserta kembali terdiam.

"Dengan kata lain, kita harus menyerang Amerika dulu. Inggris sudah pasti masih sibuk dengan perangnya dengan Jerman, dengan begitu, koloninya sudah pasti diabaikan. Jika kita melemahkan kekuasaan Amerika di sekitar Asia Pasifik, sudah pasti usaha kita untuk menguasai para koloni di Asia akan berjalan mulus," Kiku memecah keheningan sembari dia mengeluarkan ide cemerlangnya kepada peserta rapat yang lain.

"Tapi bukannya kita tidak seharusnya meremehkan kekuatan Amerika?"

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyerang pangkalan utamanya secara mendadak." Kiku kembali mencanangkan ide cerdasnya. Semua peserta kembali terdiam. Kiku kembali melanjutkan, "rencana ini akan kita namakan rencana Timur untuk mendiamkan Amerika; sedangkan rencana Selatan akan tetap kita laksanakan untuk merebut koloni Inggris dan Belanda—terutama Hindia Belanda. Aku dengar di sana banyak tersedia sumber mentah yang sangat kita butuhkan."

Keheningan masih terjadi. Ekspresi para peserta rapat menunjukkan bahwa mereka sedang berpikir tentang spekulasi atau kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Tidak perlu takut dengan Uni Soviet, selama ada perjanjian hubungan kita akan tetap netral," Kiku membuat suaranya agar terdengar meyakinkan para peserta rapat—atau sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut sebagai rapat strategi.

"Baiklah, dengan begini sudah diputuskan hasil akhir."

* * *

7 Desember 1941

* * *

Kiku bisa merasakan betapa segarnya angin darat di pagi hari, walaupun posisinya sedang berada di atas kapal perang. Suasana musim dingin tidak terasa sama sekali karena suhu di atas kapal bisa dibilang menjadi hangat karena semangat para pilot perang yang membara. Kiku tidak bisa melepaskan senyum kecil dari wajahnya karena hari ini adalah hari pertama saat dia akan melancarkan perang terhadap orang Barat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sudahkah anda siap untuk berkorban demi negara?" tanya Kiku ramah dan tenang saat dia menghampiri salah satu pilot yang sedang berusaha menaiki pesawat tempur.

"Tentu saja! Dan..suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bisa berkorban demi anda!" sahut sang pilot dengan muka memerah, dan nadanya terdengar antusias. Senyum Kiku makin melebar; dia senang karena banyak orang yang mau berkorban demi dirinya—atau Omikami Amaterasu secara tidak langsung. Kiku sengaja di saat seperti ini membiarkan rakyatnya untuk mengetahui identitas aslinya sebagai negara—untuk memudahkan Kiku mengontrol semua orang selain Perdana Menterinya yang baru, Hideki Tojo dan Yang Mulia Hirohito-sama.

"Terima kasih, saya sangat menghargai hasil kerja kerasmu. Semoga Omikami Amaterasu menyertai anda," jawab Kiku ramah, dengan senyum terbaik yang bisa dia tampilkan. Hal tersebut membuat sang pilot juga tersenyum dan dengan penuh semangat dia menempatkan dirinya di kokpit.

"Selamat berjuang," bisik Kiku pelan sebelum dia berbalik menuju ke pesawat pengintainya sendiri. Dia sebagai negara juga mempunyai kemudahan untuk membantu kelancaran penyerangan, dan dia berencana untuk memonitori perjuangan tentaranya dengan cara ikut terbang bersama mereka—tapi tidak untuk menyerang. Dia tidak ingin melukai dirinya sendiri, dia sudah cukup puas dengan pengorbanan tentara-tentaranya.

"BERSIAP!" salah satu petugas berbaju hitam yang tampaknya bertugas sebagai pemberi aba-aba meneriakkan perintah sambil mengibarkan bendera. Dalam hitungan detik satu persatu pesawat tempur; atau tepatnya pesawat pengebom meluncur dengan mulus dari landasan pacu dan terbang ke angkasa; menjauhi pangkalan yang berupa kapal induk. Mata merah Kiku terus memandangi wujud pesawat yang makin menjauh dan mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Tangannya yang bersarung membantu menopangnya untuk menaiki tangga kecil yang mengarah ke dalam kokpit pesawat pengintainya. Dia siap untuk mengawasi apakah serangan tentaranya akan berjalan sukses atau tidak.

~O~O~O~O~

Alfred terus berjalan gelisah memutari bagian depan ruangan kantor bosnya. Dia tidak yakin dengan keputusan sahabatnya—Jepang atau Kiku Honda mengapa dia mendadak bersikap aneh sejak Alfred memutuskan untuk melakukan embargo terhadap Kiku. Tiba-tiba Alfred dikejutkan dengan suara dobrakan pintu. Muncul seorang pemuda berdasi hitam yang sedang memegangi kertas dengan nafas tersengal.

"Oh halo! Kenapa kamu terlihat terburu-buru? Ada perlu dengan bos?" tanya Alfred ramah; berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasan yang tampaknya sama dengan sesosok pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda berdasi hitam itu segera mengatur nafasnya dan berdiri dengan tegak. "Aku berhasil memecahkan kode yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kedutaan Jepang terhadap AS, kau masih ingat dengan amplop cokelat yang tebal itu, Alfred?"

"Ehhm...iya. Memangnya apa maksud dari kode itu?" tanya Alfred penasaran. Dia berjalan mendekati si pemuda dan meraih kertas yang tampaknya penting untuk dibaca. Alfred membaca kertas itu—dan sekarang mata birunya tidak bisa lepas dari kertas yang dibacanya.

"Sebenarnya isi amplop tersebut adalah Pemerintah Jepang memutuskan hubungan diplomatik dengan kita," jelas pemuda tersebut dengan mimik muka yang serius dan nadanya ditekankan. "Dan maksud dari kode itu...pagi nanti jam tujuh Angkatan Laut Jepang akan menyerang Pangkalan Angkatan Laut kita yang ada di Hawaii. Tentu saja waktu jam tujuh...di daerah sana."

Alfred langsung menatap jam dinding yang terpasang lekat-lekat dan mata birunya melebar. "Segera kabarkan para jenderal yang bertugas di sana! Setidaknya masih ada harapan! Dan segera kirimkan kertas ini ke sana!" Alfred bergegas menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke pemuda tersebut dan berlari menyusuri koridor.

"Mau kemana kamu, Alfred?" tanya pemuda tersebut cemas.

"Hawaii." Alfred menjawab pendek karena dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskan, pokoknya bagaimanapun caranya; dia harus segera tiba di Hawaii untuk menyelamatkan para tentaranya. Setelah tiba di lapangan terbang, Alfred memasang helm dan goggle untuk melindungi matanya. Dia bergegas memilih pesawat dan setiap dia melihat indikator bahan bakar, selalu saja kosong.

"SIAL!" serunya kesal sambil meninju kaca indikator.

"Ada perlu apa di sini, Alfred?" tanya salah satu petugas beseragam Angkatan Udara—yang tampaknya sedang berjaga di sini. Alfred mendapatkan secercah harapan dan dengan gesit dia melompat dari kokpit pesawat.

"Aku minta pesawat dengan bahan bakar penuh, segera!" pintanya panik sambil menarik kerah sang petugas. Sang petugas tanpa basa-basi segera menujuk pada salah satu pesawat yang letaknya paling ujung. Alfred segera melepaskan kerah sang petugas dan langsung berlari menghampiri pesawat dan berusaha menaikinya. Sang petugas menyusul Alfred dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang terjadi, Alfred?" tanyanya kebingungan diiringi dengan suara mesih pesawat yang mulai menyala.

"Ada serangan di Hawaii," jawab Alfred pendek dan langsung menarik kaca pelindung kokpit. Pesawat siap terbang dan mulai lepas landas dengan kilat, meninggalkan sang petugas dengan raut kebingungan.

~O~O~O~O~

Kiku terus melihat indikator bahan bakar yang tertera di hadapannya. _Masih cukup untuk pulang-pergi dari Hawaii_, begitu pikirnya. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan terus memegangi setir kendali pesawat; dia bisa merasakan betapa dingin tangannya—dan terus bergetar. Hatinya terus berdebar. Dia tahu itu pasti efek dari serangan pertamanya—dan dia sangat optimis bahwa serangannya berhasil dengan mulus. Lambat laun Kiku bisa melihat kumpulan asap hitam membumbung ke angkasa; menghiasi langit biru yang perlahan-lahan memerah karena efek dari api. Kiku tersenyum lebar; sempat terlintas di pikirannya jika sumber dari asap tersebut berasal dari kekalahan tentaranya, bukan dari kehancuran pangkalan AL Pearl Harbor.

Kiku terbang mendekat ke sumber asap, dia bisa melihat hanya kehancuran yang tampak. Tentu saja kehancuran pangkalan militer Angkatan Laut Amerika Serikat yang terbesar di Asia Pasifik, Pearl Harbor. Mata merah Kiku terus memandangi beberapa kapal induk yang berhasil ditenggelamkan, banyak bangunan yang hancur, dan walaupun tidak terlihat dengan jelas—mayat mayat yang hangus terbakar bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Kiku mengarahkan pesawatnya lebih jauh untuk memastikan apakah Pearl Harbor ini sudah benar-benar lumpuh atau tidak.

~O~O~O~O~

Alfred tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kehancuran.

Kematian.

Kelumpuhan.

Bencana.

Alfred terduduk lemas dengan bertumpu sayap pesawatnya; sekarang sudah jelas bahwa penyampaian berita penyerangan terlambat datang; begitu juga dirinya yang terlambat untuk tiba di sini dan memperingati para tentara untuk segera bersiaga.

Tapi Alfred kembali berpikir, mungkin dia terlalu lengah untuk penyerangan seperti ini. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa banyak kemungkinan besar negara-negara yang tergabung dalam blok Poros menyerang dirinya; walaupun dia tidak terlibat dengan perang—mungkin karena dia terus membantu Inggris dan Rusia dengan menjual senjata perang kepada mereka. Alfred juga berpikir bahwa para tentara Angkatan Laut yang ditempatkan di Pearl Harbor masih terlalu dini untuk bertugas—kurang pengalaman karena baru saja lulus dari akademi atau bisa saja terlalu mengandalkan persenjataan canggih yang tersedia di sini. Tapi tentu saja persenjataan secanggih apapun tidak bisa bekerja jika tidak ada yang mengoperasikan. Dan terakhir...ini hari Minggu. Hari saat orang-orang lengah dan dipenuhi dengan keinginan untuk bersantai. Alfred meninju tanah dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menggumam kutukan yang ditujukan untuk Jepang. _Mengapa_? Padahal mereka bersahabat dengan baik saat dulu, dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya akan punya nyali sebesar ini untuk menyerang dirinya. Mata biru Alfred memanas sembari dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan perasaan marah bercampur dengan perasaan kecewa.

Alfred bisa mendengar ada langkah kaki yang ringan mendekati dirinya. Alfred mengusap air matanya dan mendongak ke arah sosok yang mendekatinya. Mata birunya melebar; terkejut dengan sosok yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Sungguh kebetulan," ucapnya dingin; walaupun dia tersenyum. "Reaksimu bisa dibilang cepat walaupun keadannya...terlambat."

Alfred segera mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berdiri lalu menatap tajam ke sosok di hadapannya. Warna biru matanya menjadi biru es, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti merasa tertusuk. "...jelaskan alasan kenapa kamu menyerangku, Kiku. Dengar, pemecah kodeku berhasil mencerna rencana busukmu dan sayangnya bosku belum membaca permintaanmu untuk memutuskan hubungan diplomatik kita." Alfred melipat tangannya dan memasang wajah serius; walaupun lawan bicaranya bisa melihat ada kekecewaan yang tampak di wajahnya.

"Itu berarti lain kali aku harus membuat kode yang lebih sulit," gumam Kiku perlahan. "Oh? Alasan? Baiklah...dengarkan baik-baik. Aku mendapatkan titah dari Omikami Amaterasu—ditambah dengan semangat bos baruku—untuk menguasai seluruh Asia; di bawah naungan kekaisaran Jepang."

KLIK!

SRET!

"Turunkan senjatamu, Alfred-san. Sebelum kau sempat meledakkan isi kepalaku, aku bisa menjamin katana-ku sudah merobek lehermu duluan," pinta Kiku dingin; tangannya memegangi katana yang bagian sampingnya sudah menempel ke leher Alfred. Alfred hanya diam; matanya masih sedingin es dan raut mukanya menunjukkan kemarahan yang meluap-luap; di tangan kanannya terdapat pistol yang siap untuk menembak kepala Kiku dengan sekali menarik pelatuk.

"ITU TIDAK HARUS MENYERANGKU, KAN?" bentak Alfred yang kemarahannya sudah tidak dapat ditahannya. "Dan aku bisa menjamin kepalamu sudah meledak duluan sebelum kamu sempat menggorok leherku dengan pedang tumpulmu." Alfred melanjutkan dengan nada yang terdengar lebih dingin dari ucapan Kiku barusan.

"Kau mengganggu," jawab Kiku pendek sambil memicingkan mata merahnya. "Kau termasuk ancamanku untuk menguasai Asia; dan kau bisa kapan saja menguasai seluruh Asia dimulai dari pangkalan Angkatan Lautmu di sini serta kekuasaanmu di Filipina."

"ITU HANYA SPEKULASI TOLOLMU!" seru Alfred kesal dan makin mendorong mulut pistolnya ke kepala Kiku; walaupun dia bisa merasakan bilah katana yang dingin makin siap untuk mengiris kulit lehernya. "Kenapa, Kiku? Kenapa? Kamu bukan Kiku yang kukenal." Kemarahan Alfred berubah menjadi kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Sikapnya kembali melunak walaupun matanya masih sedingin es. Dia perlahan-lahan menurunkan pistolnya, diikuti dengan Kiku menyarungkan katana-nya.

Kiku kembali tersenyum dan mata merahnya merekah. "Jangan panggil aku Kiku, aku bukan lagi Kiku yang kau kenal. Aku adalah Kekaisaran Jepang yang berada di bawah kekuasaan Omikami Amaterasu. Tujuanku adalah mewujudkan Hakko Ichiu—delapan ujung dunia bernaung di bawah satu atap."

Alfred hanya bisa terduduk lemas; berat badannya hanya ditopang oleh lututnya dan kedua tangannya memegangi tanah yang berpasir. Kiku hanya menatap lama sosok negara (mantan) sahabat sisi baiknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku menyatakan perang terhadapmu," sahut Alfred tercekat, tapi nadanya terdengar meyakinkan.

Kiku menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk melihat ke lawan bicaranya. "Memang itu yang kuharapkan."

Alfred hanya bisa melihat sesosok Kiku—atau Kekaisaran Jepang yang dibalut oleh seragam serba hitam—yang perlahan menjauh dari dirinya; meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang terduduk lemas, meratapi apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh sahabatnya.

* * *

8 Desember 1941

* * *

Lee Kirkland terus memandangi langit biru yang tidak berawan sama sekali. Cuaca sedang cerah walaupun musim dingin sedang berlangsung. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya terus merasa gundah; merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Saat Lee beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba dia dirangkul dari belakang dengan kuat dan sebilah pedang menempel di depan tenggorokannya. Suara dingin terucap; menggelitik daun telinganya karena jarak antara bibir dan daun telinganya begitu dekat.

"Halo Hong Kong-san. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Masihkah kau ingat dengan diriku?"

**BERSAMBUNG

* * *

**

[1] ABCD alias American-British-Chinese-Dutch adalah front (kalau gak salah) yang melakukan embargo terhadap Jepang. Beda sama ABDACOM yang bakal saya munculkan di bagian selanjutnya :D. Maaf saya salah, sebenarnya Belanda sama Inggris dulu yang melakukan embargo, baru AS *sembah sujud minta ampun*.

[2] Sekitar April atau Mei 1941, Jepang merencanakan 'rencana Selatan' untuk menguasai Asia Tenggara yang sebagian besar ditinggalkan kompeni-nya yang lagi sibuk perang (fokusnya ke jajahannya Belanda ma Inggris), dan 'rencana Timur' diciptakan karena Jepang berspekulasi jika mereka menyerang koloni Inggris, sudah pasti AS akan terlibat karena hubungan AS-Inggris sangat akrab (sayangnya spekulasinya belum tentu benar).

[3] Sebenarnya serangan 7 Desember gak terlalu sukses, karena bagian-bagian yang lebih penting daripada kapal perangnya—pesawat tempur dan bahan bakar—tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

[4] Lend Lease program itu perjanjian antara AS-sekutu, yaitu AS menjual senjata kepada para sekutu, khususnya Inggris (yang udah mohon-mohon sama AS untuk gabung perang lol) dan Uni Soviet. Hal ini membuat AS semakin kaya di atas penderitaan rakyat Eropa (saya jauh lebih suka Alfrednya daripada AS-nya -_-).

[5] 8 Desember 1941 Jepang menyerang British Hong Kong dan berhasil direbut pada tanggal 25 Desember 1941. Banyak tentara Kanada sama tentara sukarela Hong Kong yang terlibat. Markas AS di Pulau Guam dan Pulau Wake juga berhasil direbut di waktu yang sama.

[6] Perdana Menteri Jepang Hideki Tojo (masa pemerintahan 1941-1945) termasuk salah satu promotor (?) yang mendorong Jepang untuk menyatakan perang dan berperang kepada AS. Pada tahun 1948 beliau diadili sebagai penjahat perang.

[7] Blok Poros = Blok Axis. Saya jadi inget pas kelas sembilan...saya gak terima kenapa nama 'Axis' yang jauh lebih keren malah dijadiin 'Poros' –w- #gaknasionalis

* * *

A/N: Yihaaa dari Hawaii menuju ke Hong Kong~~. Terima kasih buat kalian semua! Kalian bisa dan paham menghargai perjuangan saya memahami ini ;;w;; *peluk peluk pembaca*. Sebenernya saya gak pernah kepikiran untuk memperdalam Perang Pasifik; karna saya lebih suka medan Afrika Utara (di sana banyak USUKnya lol 8DD). Tapi karna udah sejauh ini...ah sudahlah banyak bacot dah saya. Oh ya ada tiga hal yang ingin kusampaikan, yang gak mau baca saya mogok lanjut ke bagian ketiga *digebuk*

[1] Saya punya kuis! Hideki Tojo-san muncul di sini loh! Bagi yang bisa nunjuk di mana dia muncul (?) saya kasih tautan salah satu doujin: USUKUS/RussPrus/RussChi/PolLieth/GreePan/DenNor/SuFin/Spamano/GerPrus/PrusHung/SwitzLiech/PrusAus/NorIce! #promosi

Pemenang bisa pilih mau doujin pasangan mana yang tertera di atas~ ^^v (kalau bisa login ya :DDD).

[2] BUTUH NAMA MANUSIA INDONESIA! Mau cewek atau cowok, terserah! Yang bisa kasih nama terbaik (lebih bagus ditambah makna); saya kasih lagi tautan doujinnya hahaha~

[3] BUTUH SARAN! Saya lagi mandek di bagian ketiga karena kebimbangan sumber mana yang harus saya pegang...Wikipedia (yang lengkap tapi saya gak mudeng) atau Encarta (bahasanya mudah dicerna tapi resiko wawasan berkurang). Yang bisa kasih saran terbaik saya kasih lagi tautan doujin hahaha~

[4] Maaf ya di bagian pertama (walaupun gak ada yang memperingatkan) tapi saya SOK TAHU banget...maaf banget *sembah sujud lagi*.

* * *

Dengan kata lain, yang bisa memenuhi tiga permintaan laknat dan lancang saya bisa dapat **tiga** doujin sekaligus nyahahaha~ :DDD #dibakar


	3. My Darkside Has Invaded My Brothers

Bagian ketiga: Rape of SEA

Rating : T

Disklaimer: sama kayak kemarin, cuma saya ralat dan tambah beberapa:

Sejarah Dunia © Simon Adams ©the Dorling Kindersley

Apocalypse: Second World War ©National Geographic Channel

Word Travels: Thailand © National Geographic Channel

Pasangan: (kayaknya) Dark!Japanxseluruh negara Asia Tenggara, Inggris RayaxAS (saya hanya menuliskan apa yang diharapkan Sir Winston Churchill ;D), NetherlandsxIndonesia.

Peringatan: karakter buatan sendiri, cinta kepada diri sendiri, laki-laki yang tertarik dengan laki-laki, penyimpangan karakterisasi, kekerasan, darah, penggunaan kata-kata kasar dan senjata, pemangkasan kemunculan tanggal dan unsur sejarah, bahasa Indonesia yang hancur, plus JANGAN LAPORKAN SAYA KE WWF QAQ".

A/N: GYAHAHAHAHA ada yang mau tebak udah berapa lama saya ngilang? *digebuk*. Karena materi makin sulit, otomatis saya makin males, ditambah tabrakan sama UAS dua kali zzz. Semoga saya gak mengecewakan kalian ;w;. Oh ~saya kasih daftar nama manusia negara-negara yang bakal muncul di bagian ini dan selanjutnya (astaga sekali lagi saya kagum sama Artie =n=):

Australia – Steve Kirkland (M)

Malaysia – Muhammad Hafiz Kirkland (M)

Thailand – Sunan Chanaroong (M)

Philippines – Maria de la Cruz (F)

Singapore – Kevin Kirkland (M)

Papua New Guinea – Bentley Kirkland (M)

Burma / Myanmar – Mi Pandita (F)

Netherlands – Van Anderson (M)

* * *

9 Desember 1941

* * *

Steve Kirkland memantapkan nuraninya yang sudah cukup terguncang. _Ini memang keputusan bosku, dan aku hanya perlu meyakinkan seluruh rakyat negeriku untuk menyatakan hal ini_. Akhirnya Steve mulai membuka mulutnya di hadapan lautan manusia yang sudah menunggu sosoknya untuk mengeluarkan suatu pernyataan penting.

"Semuanya, kita, akan bergabung dengan sekutu—sekaligus membantu Inggris Raya—melawan segala tindakan invansi Jepang di Asia Tenggara. "

* * *

10 Desember 1941

* * *

Hafiz Kirkland sedang asyik memainkan jari kakinya yang menyentuh permukaan laut yang hangat, walaupun awan hitam mulai berkumpul tepat di atas tempat dia sedang duduk di tepi dermaga. Dalam hati dia terus merutuki jika hujan turun, maka cuciannya yang sudah menumpuk sejak tiga hari yang lalu tidak akan kering—itu berarti dia tidak mempunyai sisa baju lagi untuk dikenakan.

_Daripada memikirkan cucian, apa lebih baik jika aku mengecek kondisi kapal titipan Arthur?__Aku dengar si alis maniak sihir itu sedang berperang dengan salah satu mantan sekutunya. Semoga begitu aku di sana, jangan sampai di sini dulu deh si mantan sekutu itu atau aku bakal kena kutuk._

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Hafiz meraih sepasang sandal jepitnya dan mulai berlari menuju ke pelabuhan pusat.

~O~O~O~O~

Pikiran Hafiz soal cucian bajunya langsung terhapus dengan pemandangan mengenaskan yang tampak di pelupuk matanya. Asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke angkasa—berbaur dengan awan hitam di atasnya—yang berasal dari api merah raksasa yang menyala dengan dahsyat. Hafiz mengusap matanya berulang kali; berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri apakah dia sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Ternyata tidak begitu para petugas pelabuhan menghampiri sosoknya yang berkaus oblong dan bercelana pendek dengan panik.

"Tu-tuan! Kedua HMS Repulse dan Prince of Wales ditenggelamkan oleh serangan pesawat tak dikenal!"

Hafiz masih kesulitan untuk bersuara. Dia merasa kakinya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah kuning langsatnya. Angin laut mulai mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya—seraya mata cokelatnya terus memandangi kedua kapal titipan pengasuhnya yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam dengan damai. Pemikiran Hafiz soal cuciannya yang tak akan kering hari ini memang terbukti—awan hitam yang sudah bercampur dengan asap tersebut mulai menumpahkan isinya dan membasahi bumi Malaysia.

"Se-segera laporkan kepada si alis itu—eehm maksudku segera hubungi Inggris Raya!" Hafiz yang kesadarannya sudah terkumpul segera berlari menjauhi pelabuhan, enggan untuk sekedar melirik ke belakang karena tak tega dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dengan kapal kebanggaan pengasuhnya yang selalu dielu-elukan saat perang dunia pertama. Saat berlari Hafiz terus berpikir entah apa yang harus dilaporkan kepada pengasuhnya—mengingat setelah serangan awal ini dia akan maju berperang.

* * *

21 Desember 1941

* * *

Matahari yang sedang bersemangat untuk bersinar cerah—mendadak semangatnya padam karena segumpal awan putih berusaha menghalangi dirinya untuk memanasi bumi Thailand.

Begitulah apa yang sedang ada di pikiran Sunan Chanaroong, personifikasi negara Thailand yang sedang asyik bermain air bersama anak-anak di sungai. Namun tidak hanya anak-anak manusia yang sedang bermain bersama Sunan, yaitu anak-anak gajah. Gajah?

"Sunan! Dia suka sekali menyemprotkan air lewat hidungnya…eww ingusnya menempel di badanku~" protes seorang anak berambut cepak yang sedang menarik-narik ujung kemeja basah Sunan. Sunan hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan sapu tangan kering dari saku celana hitamnya.

"Dia memang nakal, ana. Tapi kamu sendiri jangan suka meninjunya diam-diam, ana. Mereka sama seperti kita," saran Sunan tersenyum bijak. Mata hitamnya yang dibingkai dengan kacamata yang basah menatap seekor anak gajah yang asyik menyemprotkan air sungai via belalai ke anak-anak lain.

Mendadak terdengar suara tembakan pistol. Sunan terkesiap dan langsung mengisyaratkan anak-anak lain untuk tiarap; sedangkan dirinya sendiri berdiri tegak dan mulai melangkah mendekat ke asal suara tersebut. Beberapa detik setelah suara tembakan tersebut, sekarang terdengar suara tembakan kedua—yang diiringi oleh erangan kesakitan seekor gajah jantan dewasa. Suara terakhir yang dapat didengar Sunan adalah sebuah badan berukuran besar menghantam dasar sungai yang berbatu dan percikan air. Setelah itu Sunan tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa lagi, seolah-olah indranya yang bekerja hanyalah kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar.

Sunan bisa melihat seorang berpostur sama seperti dirinya—walaupun lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter—berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju ke tepi sungai. Orang tersebut berpakaian seperti jenderal angkatan laut yang pernah Sunan lihat sebelumnya di berita; namun seragamnya berwarna lebih hitam dari biasanya, dan terdapat sebilah pedang bersarung yang terikat di pinggang kiri. Tak lama kemudian jarak sesosok berseragam hitam tersebut dengan Sunan hanya terpisahkan oleh sebongkah batu sungai, dan dia mulai angkat bicara kepada Sunan walaupun Sunan masih kesulitan mendengar.

"Bosmu sudah setuju," ucapnya dingin seraya mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa kontak mata dengan Sunan. Sunan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Berambut hitam rapi, berkulit kuning kepucatan dan hidung mungil, walaupun warna matanya berbeda dengan negara yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Personifikasi negara Jepang

Sunan masih diam karena dia masih kesulitan mendengar; dengan begitu dia terpaksa memaksimalkan penglihatannya untuk menangkap gerak mulut lawan bicaranya. Tak mendapat reaksi, sosok hitam tersebut mengangkat pistol dari saku pinggang kanan dan mengarah ke salah satu anak yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di dasar sungai.

"Apa kau mendengarkan?"

_DOR_

Pendengaran Sunan kembali normal setelah suara tembakan ketiga muncul di telinganya. Cepat-cepat dia berlari ke sesosok mayat mungil yang sudah tewas tertembak. Seandainya jika Sunan kurang cepat, sudah pasti mayat tersebut terbawa arus sungai. Sunan bisa melihat air sungai perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi merah—merah darah. Sekarang Sunan tahu sumber warna merah tersebut tidak datang hanya dari luka bocah tersebut, namun juga darah dari tumpukan mayat gajah yang sama nasibnya seperti bocah yang didekapnya tersebut. Ingin rasanya Sunan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Masih belum cukup agar kau bisa mendengar?" tanya Kiku dengan nada angkuh ditekankan; mata batu mirahnya menatap tajam personifikasi negara Thailand tersebut. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pistol sekarang mengarah ke kepala Sunan.

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa Sunan berhasil mengunci lengan kanan Kiku dengan erat; tangan kanan mengunci dan tangan kiri merebut pistol. Kiku terkejut dengan perlawanan kilat tersebut; dengan gesit dia menarik katana dengan tangan kirinya dan langsung menempelkan ujung katana tersebut ke leher Sunan.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban tidak."

Bulir-bulir air mata Sunan mulai mengalir deras dari balik kacamata beningnya. Sunan tak mempunyai tenaga lagi, hingga pistol yang berhasil direbutnya dengan kilat terjatuh ke dasar sungai yang berbatu dan keseimbangannya hanya ditopang oleh kedua lututnya yang sudah menyentuh dasar sungai. Cengkeraman tangan Sunan mulai mengendur di lengan Kiku, dan membuat Kiku menatap dingin kedua tangan Sunan yang sekarang menutupi wajah pria berkacamata tersebut. Kiku menyarungkan kembali katananya.

"Jadi, bosmu belum memberitahumu," ucap Kiku pelan. "Seandainya saja jika bosmu sudah memberitahumu lebih cepat dan kau TIDAK diam mematung, aku bisa pastikan nyawa bocah tersebut dan peliharaanmu masih ada sampai perang berakhir."

Sunan makin terisak dengan ucapan Kiku barusan. Kiku menghela nafas dan dia memutuskan untuk menarik paksa rambut Sunan; dengan begitu dia bisa berbicara langsung tanpa diinterupsi.

"Bosmu setuju untuk beraliansi denganku, yaitu kau mau membantuku melancarkan tujuanku menginvansi Asia Tenggara," sahut Kiku dengan mata memicing. "Dengan kata lain, kau harus ada saat aku butuh, dan kau harus menyediakan apa yang kuperlukan, dan tidak ada protes atau aksi menghalangi dalam menjalankan misiku."

Nafas Sunan menjadi tersengal karena air mata yang keluar terlalu banyak, dan dia terpaksa mengangguk pelan—walaupun selama Kiku berbicara dia selalu menghindari kontak mata dengan lawan bicaranya. Kiku tersenyum kecil dan mendorong kepala Sunan ke dasar sungai.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menolak karena aku sudah membantumu melawan Perancis," Kiku segera berdiri tegak. "Jika kau berbuat macam-macam, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya. Tapi aku tidak perlu mengatakan hal ini, kau pasti tahu kan hubungan antar sekutu?"

Kiku merasa suara tangisan personifikasi negara Thailand menembus gendang telinganya.

* * *

1 Januari 1942

* * *

"HATCHIIIING!" suara bersin membahana seisi ruang rapat.

"Amerika, seharusnya kau gunakan sapu tangan agar virusnya tidak menyebar," protes Arthur yang langsung berjalan mendekat ke Alfred untuk menyerahkan sapu tangan. Alfred langsung menyambar sapu tangan dan dengan percaya diri langsung membuang ingusnya keras-keras.

"HEI! Gunakan tisu untuk itu! Itu buatan tangan, bodoh!"

"Nanti aku akan menyucinya, santai saja. Dan berhentilah bertingkah seperti Ibuku, Inggris. Lagipula, memangnya kau mau mengambilnya lagi?" Alfred langsung manyun dan melengang keluar ruangan.

"Kalau begitu, kapan rapatnya akan dimulai?" tegur Van Anderson yang sudah jenuh dengan waktu menunggu. Arthur menaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya.

"Baiklah, daripada menunggu si bodoh Amerika yang justru kena flu di saat genting, aku yang akan memimpin rapat sementara." Arthur mengisyaratkan personifikasi negara Belanda dan Australia untuk segera duduk di meja rapat. Arthur membagikan sebundel kertas ke tiap orang.

"Invansi Jepang semakin merepotkan," komentar Arthur sebagai awalan pertemuan. "Kita harus bertindak cepat tanpa lengah di medan Eropa."

"Yep, jangan sampai kedua kapal kebanggaanmu ditenggelamkan lagi," sindir Steve dengan senyum lebar. Arthur langsung memalsukan batuk.

"Itu salah Malaysia yang terlalu lengah," bantah Arthur bertopang dagu. "Dan kau, Belanda. Dilihat dari pengamatan mata-mataku selama ini, sepertinya Jepang berniat merebut salah satu kompeni tersayangmu, Hindia Belanda."

Mata zamrud Van Anderson terbelalak beberapa saat. "…akan kuusahakan agar dia tidak menyentuh NESIA-KU yang jelita!" Van Anderson langsung berdiri seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kini target sindiran Steve berubah. "Jelita? Bukannya dia laki-laki ya?"

"Bagiku dia cantik," bantah Van Anderson mantap.

Steve mulai menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dekat dengan sandaran kursi. "Miris juga nasibmu sebagai kompeni, hahaha~"

Van Anderson langsung mengeluarkan _death glare_ ke arah Steve—yang tampaknya tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Arthur hanya bisa tersenyum miris begitu pintu rapat didobrak oleh personifikasi negara Amerika Serikat berkacamata yang sedang flu.

"ADA YANG KULEWATKAN?"

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Arthur sarkatis. Kemudian Van Anderson dan Steve langsung tertawa.

Alfred membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Uuuh aku anggap itu iya. Aku dan Australia akan berjuang bersama di sekitar Pasifik. Kamu dan Belanda sebaiknya meminta tiap koloni kalian untuk bersiaga terhadap serangan Jepang….eeehhhm berhubung invansi Jepang berlangsung cepat dan merepotkan, tapi aku lebih suka jika kita menuntaskan semuanya dulu di Eropa. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Ketiga peserta lain langsung bertukar pandang dan berargumen melalui kontak mata. Alfred segera menarik kursi dan segera duduk di sebelah Arthur dan berseberangan dengan Steve. Alfred baru tersadar ternyata ketiga peserta lainnya memiliki warna mata hijau. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak berhubungan dan mempengaruhi hasil rapat.

"Kita tempatkan satu jenderal saja," Alfred mulai angkat bicara karena ketiga peserta lainnya masih saling bertukar pandang. Tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut kedatangan seorang laki-laki tua berkumis dan berambut hitam pudar. Keempat peserta rapat langsung duduk tegak dan membetulkan dasi masing-masing.

"Sudah kuduga, jika tidak ada aku, sudah pasti hasil rapat akan menjadi kacau," keluh kakek tua tersebut yang mulai berjalan ke arah papan tulis. Dia langsung menggebrak meja dan keempat peserta tersebut langsung bergidik ngeri.

Kakek tua tersebut tersenyum kecil—tampaknya baru saja belajar dari Rusia—dan menggoreskan kapur di permukaan papan tulis. Keempat peserta lainnya langsung mengeluarkan pena dan catatan masing-masing. Seusai menulis, kakek tersebut—atau personifikasi (bibit) Persatuan Bangsa Bangsa—menggebrak papan tulis sebagai isyarat untuk berhenti menulis.

"Kita gunakan nama ABDACOM, yang protes silahkan keluar. Dan hei, kau, bocah sombong berkacamata yang sedang flu, dikarenakan medan Eropa dan medan Pasifik sama-sama membutuhkanmu, tapi bantuanmu yang ada di Eropa cukup membantu tanpa kau harus ada di sana. Tapi rencanamu untuk bekerja sama dengan maniak koala itu boleh juga. Jadi, medan Asia Pasifik akan diurusi oleh mereka berdua. Dan kau, maniak sihir dan pedo, peringati koloni kalian untuk bersiap siap ketika kita menempatkan pasukan ABDACOM dan kalian segeralah berdiskusi untuk memilih satu jenderal yang memimpin."

Alfred menelan ludah yang sudah bercampur dengan dahaknya. Arthur hampir saja menjatuhkan bundelan kertas yang sedang dipegangnya, Van Anderson dan Steve langsung saling bertukar pandang dan beralih menatap tajam si kakek tersebut.

"Ada yang protes?" tanya kakek tersebut setengah tersenyum.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab keempat peserta serempak. Walaupun di dalam hati mereka masing-masing mereka saling melemparkan kutukan dan sumpah serapah dari hati mereka yang ditujukan kepada si kakek tua tersebut.

* * *

15 Februari 1942

* * *

Kevin—dengan nama panjang Kevin Kirkland—hanya bisa menatap ke arah langit dengan gaya harap-harap cemas. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kakak perempuannya dan kakak kandungnya, Lee, Maria, dan Hafiz berhasil ditangkap dan ditekuk lututnya oleh seorang negara yang sedang berambisi menguasai seluruh anggota Asia Tenggara.

Kevin adalah personifikasi negara Singapura. Singapura termasuk ruang lingkup Asia Tenggara. Dia juga dikenal di seluruh Asia Tenggara sebagai anak kesayangan personifikasi negara Inggris Raya. Tidak perlu dipikir dua kali bahwa dia adalah target utama selain kakak kandungnya yang satu lagi, personifikasi negara Hindia Belanda atau Indonesia.

Kecemasan bocah mungil berkacamata tebal ini memang terbukti. Dalam hitungan detik kedua tangannya dipaksa bertemu di belakang, kemudian disatukan dengan gelang rantai besi yang dingin—borgol. Kedua kaki Kevin bergetar hebat; sehingga dia hampir terjatuh jika saja salah satu penangkap tangannya tidak menopang keseimbangannya. Kemudian dagunya disentuh oleh tangan bersarung putih, memaksa mata Kevin untuk bertemu mata berwarna darah si pemilik tangan bersarung putih tersebut.

"Jadi kamu, anak emas negara peminum teh itu?" tanyanya dingin, senyumnya yang menyiratkan kesadisan jauh lebih terasa daripada senyum yang ditampilkan oleh personifikasi negara Rusia.

Kevin meronta untuk menghindari tatapan dingin lawan bicaranya. Namun cengkeraman tangan bersarung di dagunya mengisyaratkan untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan. "Jangan memberontak jika tidak ingin terluka." Kevin menelan ludah begitu kacamatanya makin melorot. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat; berdoa dalam hati semoga apa yang selama ini terjadi hanyalah mimpi belaka.

* * *

_**Bersambung?**_

* * *

Sesi membosankan dimulai -_-

[1] 9 Desember 1941 Australia menyatakan perang terhadap Jepang. Sehari sebelumnya Belanda juga menyatakan perang terhadap Jepang.

[2] 10 Desember 1941 kedua kapal induk punyanya Inggris yang berada di Malaya, HMS (Her/his Majesty Ship) Repulse dan HMS Prince of Wales ditenggelamkan oleh pesawat militer Jepang.

[3] 21 Desember 1941, Thailand menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan blok Axis, atau lebih tepatnya membantu Jepang. Dikarenakan Jepang sudah banyak membantu untuk menengahi ketegangan antara Thailand – Perancis atas invansi Kamboja dan Laos. Atas tekanan pemerintahan Jepang, Thailand menyatakan perang kepada AS dan Inggris Raya pada tanggal 25 Desember.

[4] 1 Januari 1942, ABDACOM (American British Dutch Australian Command) dibentuk oleh sekutu (atau PBB secara tidak langsung) dengan tujuan menghentikan invansi Jepang di Asia Tenggara. Mereka menunjuk jenderal Inggris Raya, Sir Archibald Wavell untuk memimpin bentukan tersebut.

[5] 15 Februari 1942, Singapura jatuh ke tangan Jepang—yang sebelumnya Malaysia, Filipina, Papua Nugini sudah dikuasai duluan.

* * *

A/N: oke oke, silahkan bantai saya sesuka kalian. Mau bunuh saya dengan cara tersadis atau yang paling memalukan saya mau-mau aja. Tapi sebelumnya saya makasih banyak buat **Natasha Anya Veinzabern **dan **Anastasia Keehl **yang mau sms saya malem-malem saat Indonesia debut! Tapi setelah beberapa hari, pas saya buka LJ, saya kaget pas tag Indonesia dihapus. Apa yang terjadi? Saya langsung jerit di depan laptop, ternyata karakter tersebut (minus Portugal) menjadi TIDAK RESMI karena itu gambar temannya Himaruya :'DDD.

Dan saya juga makasih banyak buat kalian yang mau menanggapi permintaan laknat saya, berhubung ternyata Indonesia belum muncul di sini, jadinya pemenang permintaan kedua ditangguhkan dulu *plak. Pemenang permintaan pertama…karena saya lupa mencantumkan 'lebih cepat lebih baik'…saya kasih deh **semua **yang jawab **bener** :D. Dan permintaan ketiga; dimenangkan oleh **Ry0kiku **dan **nutmeg-not-head** X'DD. Dan saya cinta kalian-kalian yang udah mau baca fiksi gaje ini :D

Saya ada kuis lagi~kali ini peraturannya siapa cepat dia dapat dan hanya ada satu pemenang :)

* * *

Siapa nama bos Thailand pada saat itu?

* * *

Hadiahnya satu doujin Allied Forces dan satu doujin Nordic :D. Kalian yang anon juga bisa ikutan, kirim aja jawaban lewat PM FB ke akun **Kiku 'Fudanshi' Honda** dengan subjek 'jawaban kuis Hakko Ichiu' :D. Sampai ketemu di bagian berikutnya~


	4. Meet the Dutch East Indies  1

Bagian keempat: The Truth Behind His Foresight Had Been Proved – 1

Rating: …saya denger bahasa gak baku itu masuk T ._.

Disklaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya, para tim penulis 'Sejarah untuk SMP/MTs kelas VIII' yang diterbitkan oleh Pemerintah Kota Semarang (bodo amat saya turun kelas; saya juga nyesel kelas 8 kebanyakan bolos =3=), dan para editor lepas Wikipedia =w=

Pasangan: BelandaxIndonesiaxDark!Japan

Peringatan: pelecehan terhadap negara sendiri, bahasa hancur, penyimpangan karakterisasi, karakter buatan sendiri, penggunaan senjata hingga terluka (?), oh ya perebutan satu laki-laki di antara kedua laki-laki ~ dan parahnya bisa saja unsur sejarahnya tidak tepat / kurang banyak. Maklumii doooong anak yang hanya dapat pelajaran Sejarah hanya kurang dari 45 menit seminggu, gimana gurunya jarang datang lagi ;:A;;/ #ngeles #curcol

A/N: Saya mendapatkan pelajaran berharga setelah lama hiatus : kelamaan hiatus dapat membuat anda semakin mudah mendapatkan AB. Apalagi kalau anda malas. Diperparah kalau anda (setengah-setengah) bipolar dan sisi gelap anda mengacaukan citra yang sudah susah-susah anda buat. Malah curcol kan, saya? Oke, kembali ke cerita. Mulai dari sini, kira-kira saya menyediakan 3 (bisa kurang bisa lebih .w.) chapter yang hanya berisi awal sampai akhir pendudukan Jepang di Indonesia. Setelah selesai, bisa saja tanggal menjadi mundur lagi untuk menceritakan adegan lainnya di luar Indonesia. Yah…maaf kalau nanti jadi kebingungan ._."

* * *

23 Februari 1942

* * *

_Perang_

Kosakata yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di berita yang sempat dibacanya. Yah, setidaknya kosakata tersebut mampu membuat dirinya untuk menjalankan tugas yang memang sudah dianugehari oleh Tuhan sejak ia lahir. Kenapa baru sekarang? Salahkan si bule berambut platinum keperakan tersebut yang seenaknya menggantikan tugas mulianya—yang sempat dinanti-nanti karena dia menikmati kejayaan saat dirinya masih kecil—dan karena alasan kosakata '_perang_' tersebut, dia ditinggal pergi. _Sendirian_. Tidak juga sih, setelah kedua bola mata hitamnya melirik seekor makhluk yang sedang asyik berlompatan di halaman kebunnya yang rimbun. Putih, berbulu, mata semerah darah kehitaman dan mempunyai daun telinga yang amat panjang. Tapi aneh juga, si perebut tugas mulianya—yang biasanya menyuruh menanam tanaman yang aneh-aneh sebelum kembali ke Belanda—hanya menitipkan pesan: 'Jaga kelinciku baik-baik, ya. Dan jangan rindu padaku. Sekian salam sayang dariku, Nesia_ku_ yang jelita~'.

_Cuih_. Membayangkan kembali saja sudah merinding. Apalagi…setiap kompeninya melontari berbagai macam kata-kata gombal sehingga seolah-olah dia adalah milik_nya_. Indonesia menghela nafas pasrah. Sudah hampir tiga ratus lima puluh tahun lamanya, dia masih tetap saja tunduk patuh tak berkutik kepada kompeninya. Perjuangan memang terus berjalan, tapi tetap saja masih tidak mampu untuk membalikkan keadaan. Segala cara sudah dilakukan, mulai dari bambu runcing melawan senapan, secara baik-baik dan diplomatis, bahkan cara yang paling tidak lazim juga sudah terlaksana walaupun tak menghasilkan apapun : _santet_. Pemuda berambut hitam legam tersebut mengubah pandangannya dari kelinci peliharaan kompeninya menuju langit yang agak menggelapkan diri; menghalangi sinar matahari untuk menerangi kebun rimbunnya. Kecepatan angin berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi sedikit kencang—tanda hujan akan datang. Ohoho, tentu saja setelah beratus-ratus tahun hidup di tanah terbuka; bukan hal mustahil bagi Indonesia untuk mendeteksi datangnya hujan. Dia perkirakan masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum tetes air pertama turun ke tanah.

Tampaknya si kelinci—entahlah Indonesia enggan untuk mengetahui nama panggilan kelinci tersebut—sudah kelelahan berlompatan tak jelas mengelilingi hamparan rumput yang sangat luas. Indonesia menaikkan salah satu alisnya; kebingungan. _Hmmm, ada apa dengan dirinya? Padahal aku tahu persis dia akan berhenti melompat sebelum jam makan siang yang akan berjalan lima belas menit lagi? Atau jangan-jangan dia tahu aku menukar jenis air minumnya dengan air bak mandi tadi pagi?_

_KRIIIIIIING_

Indonesia melongok ke dalam ruangan. Diangkat bokongnya dari dudukan kursi kayu jati ukiran khas Jepara dan berlari menuju ke sumber suara tersebut. Jarak antara teras belakang dengan tempat diletakkannya telepon tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah tiba di ruang tamu yang setengah bergaya Eropa tersebut, dering telepon berhenti begitu tangan kiri Indonesia mengangkat gagangnya.

"Halo? Dengan kediaman Tuan Van Anderson di sini, Budi Notonegoro berbicara."

"Budi? Saya adalah salah satu ajudan Van Anderson. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan…"

Setelah pembicaraan berakhir, tanpa basa-basi Indonesia melenggang ke kamar tidurnya dan mempersiapkan berbagai macam keperluan pribadi.

* * *

15 Januari 1942

* * *

"Waaah~rindu rasanya untuk berkunjung ke negara tropis!" seru Australia riang sembari merenggangkan badannya yang sudah pegal-pegal. Walaupun beberapa detik kemudian keceriannya mendadak harus ditarik kembali.

Mata hijau Inggris menatap tajam mantan koloninya yang memang terkenal mudah gembira. "Kita tidak di sini untuk liburan, bodoh! Lagipula, harusnya kita makin waspada dengan serangan orang-orang Jepang."

Amerika menghela nafas lelah. Dia sudah capek untuk menengahi atau menambah keributan yang terjadi di antara mantan koloni dan kompeninya. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan dalam kebisuan. Memang bukan biasanya dia kehilangan energi untuk bersemangat, tapi entahlah, hari ini dia benar-benar lelah hingga berjalanpun dia terpaksa menyeret kakinya. Inggris yang langsung menyadari hal tersebut, ingin rasanya memarahi Amerika secara langsung. Seseorang yang berpakaian militer tidak sepantasnya berjalan dengan cara menyeret kaki. Tapi dia sendiri juga sama lelahnya dengan Amerika; karena mereka berdua harus sama-sama fokus pada dua medan perang, Eropa dan Asia Pasifik.

"Selamat datang di Hindia Belanda, perkenalkan, saya adalah Hindia Belanda." Indonesia menyambut ketiga tamu kenegaraan tersebut dengan senyum manisnya. Walaupun yang menanggapi senyumnya hanyalah personifikasi negara Australia—yang tidak selelah kedua negara lainnya—dengan melempar senyum pula.

Amerika memutuskan untuk menggunakan energi yang tersisa untuk menerima sambutan tersebut. "Terima kasih, Hindia Belanda! Jadi…sudahkah Belanda memberitahumu?"

Senyum Indonesia masih belum menghilang dari wajah tampannya. "Yap. Kalian bebas menempatkan pasukan kalian di sini dan membangun pangkalan. Saya juga dengar jenderal ABDACOM akan bertempat di Bandung? Segalanya sudah siap, dan percayakan pada kami."

Australia berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pundak Indonesia dengan simpatik. "Tak perlu formal begitu lah~kau sudah banyak membantu kami. Lagipula, mulai sekarang kita bersahabat baik, kan? Dan kita akan berjuang bersama melawan invasi Jepang. Bersama-sama kita akan membebaskan saudara-saudaramu."

Kini giliran Amerika yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Indonesia, mulai membisikkan kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya begitu tiba di Indonesia. "Jika kau terus menurut, si jabrik tidak akan memberimu kemerdekaan."

"AMERIKA! Segera ikut denganku!" Ternyata pendengaran Inggris cukup tajam untuk mendengar bisikan Amerika yang menurutnya kurang pantas diucapkan saat situasi perang. Lagipula, posisi Inggris sebagai kompeni pasti selalu tidak suka begitu mendengar koloninya akan memerdekakan diri. Inggris menarik paksa lengan Amerika dan mereka berdua lenyap; menghilang dari pandangan Australia dan Indonesia.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tenang saja, biasanya setelah perang besar berakhir, banyak negara yang merdeka. Dan aku akan mendukungmu," ucap Australia bijak dan memberikan tepukan punggung simpatik yang terakhir ke punggung Indonesia. "Jaga Wavell baik-baik ya!" Australia berjalan ke arah menghilangnya Amerika dan Inggris sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya.

Indonesia mengusap pundaknya perlahan. _Sialan_, dua kali kena tepukan super keras dari negara besar tersebut lumayan membuat pundak menjadi nyeri. Senyum mulai terkembang di wajah Indonesia. Setidaknya, walaupun dia sudah terlibat ke dalam perang, dia punya kesempatan yang jelas untuk segera merdeka dari imperialisme Belanda selama beratus-ratus tahun.

* * *

27 Februari 1942

* * *

Rasa lelah terus menggerayangi sekujur tubuh Indonesia. Walaupun dia masih terbilang muda dan sudah terbiasa mengeluarkan tenaga lebih dari saat ini, tetap saja dia masih merasakan rasa capek yang luar biasa. Indonesia memutuskan untuk berisitirahat sebentar sembari mengatur pernafasannya yang agak kurang stabil. Kedua kakinya memang yang paling bekerja keras untuk menyusuri medan yang amat sulit. Sekarang dia di dalam hutan yang masih perawan. Dengan kata lain, hutan tersebut masih jarang dijamah oleh manusia, sehingga tidak ada jalan setapak. Pohon-pohon juga menjulang tinggi tanpa batas. Dedaunan kering menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah; ditambah dengan semak-semak yang tumbuh dengan merata. Namun medan dipersulit karena hujan mulai turun dan membuat tanah menjadi becek dan licin.

Angin mulai menerpa wajah Indonesia yang basah oleh keringat dan air hujan. Indonesia tidak takut bila dia rawan terkena flu. Toh sebelumnya dia pernah merasakan yang lebih parah saat dipaksa bekerja keras oleh si bule berambut platinum keperakan tersebut. Indonesia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Lumayan, udara bisa dibilang sangat bersih di sini setelah hujan turun dan tumbuhan hijau masih menghasilkan banyak oksigen. Indonesia melirik ke dirinya sendiri yang sudah dihiasi oleh lumpur yang mulai mengering dan bekas goresan. Walaupun dia sudah memakai celana _khaki_ dan bersepatu _boots_, dia terheran kenapa dia memakai pakaian _safari _lengan pendek, sehingga semak semak tajam—yang ternyata cukup tinggi—mampu membuat goresan luka di kedua lengannya. Setelah Indonesia merasa pernafasannya sudah cukup stabil lagi, dia kembali berlari ke arah yang menurutnya si bule sialan tersebut berada. Menurutnya? Yah, dia cukup sial karena tidak mendapat arah yang jelas dimana si bule tersebut berada. Terpaksa dia menggunakan '_radar_' spesialnya.

_Radar. Huh_. Tanpa menghentikan langkah cepatnya, Indonesia mencoba mengingat kembali bagaimana ia mendapatkan radar tak masuk akal tersebut.

Saat itu, musim kemarau yang sangat menyiksa. Belanda yang ditemani perwakilan bosnya dengan semena-mena memerintahnya untuk terus mengangkut batu-batu berat tersebut. Memang sih, sewaktu ia kecil ia—ditemani salah satu bosnya, Raja Samaratungga—memandang dengan penuh kekaguman para kuli yang bisa membawa batu-batu berukuran besar dan mampu menyusunnya menjadi tempat ibadah yang sangat megah. Tapi waktu itu, tentu saja tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk membawa-bawa batu sebesar itu. Namun sekarang, kenyataan memang lain. Indonesia—bersama-sama rakyatnya yang lain bekerja keras di bawah sinar matahari yang terik untuk membangun sebuah jalan yang besar. Berguna memang, tapi banyak menelan korban.

Indonesia berhasil keluar dari kelebatan hutan dengan cara tersandung oleh batu yang berukuran cukup besar dan wajahnya langsung menempel dengan daratan berpasir. Indonesia terbatuk-batuk dengan keras karena kondisi badannya memang tidak mengenakkan. Setelah basah kuyup dan terus menerus berada di daerah yang lembab, langsung bertemu dengan daratan yang berpasir dan kering. Ya, dia merasa lengket dan kotor.

Namun perasaan dia memang kotor dapat terhapus dengan cepat setelah memandangi ke lautan lepas. Memang tidak begitu jelas, tapi setidaknya orang yang mempunyai pandangan normal bisa melihat sebagian kecil apa yang sedang terjadi di sana.

_Perang_

Kosakata tersebut kembali muncul ke permukaan, dan sedang terjadi di depan mata Indonesia. Memang kalau hanya melihat tanpa berjalan mendekat kea rah laut, Indonesia hanya bisa melihat asap kehitaman dari kapal-kapal yang masih saling menembaki satu sama lain. Pesawat-pesawat dengan berbagai macam ukuran terbang lalu lalang mengitari kapal-kapal tersebut; menjatuhkan bom bertubi-tubi untuk menambah efek kerusakan yang cukup parah. Samar-samar di antara suara deburan ombak, kedua telinga Indonesia bisa mendengar efek suara yang ditimbulkan oleh pertempuran Angkatan Laut tersebut. Indonesia hanya bisa terduduk lemas, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia memang tidak siap untuk menghadapi hal genting seperti ini.

~O~O~O~O~

Langit menjadi gelap gulita. Bulan enggan muncul dan cahaya bintang tampaknya tidak sampai untuk tampak di langit. Penerangan sekitar hanya diterangi oleh lampu minyak yang dibawa oleh beberapa petugas pelabuhan yang sedang menanti kapal-kapal (yang diharapkan masih selamat) pasukan ABDACOM. Indonesia merapatkan mantel hangatnya agar bisa mengurangi angin malam yang cukup dingin. Mendadak terdengar lengkingan sirene kapal perang yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Indonesia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara tersebut. Walaupun dalam kegelapan, Indonesia bisa melihat kapal tersebut—yang kondisinya cukup mengenaskan—dengan kedua penumpang yang saling menopang. Indonesia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya setelah mengetahui bahwa dia mengenal kedua penumpang tersebut; terdapat Australia yang tampaknya hanya mengalami luka ringan, sedang menopang penumpang satunya yang wajahnya tertutupi rambut platinum keperakan—Belanda.

Setelah salah satu awak kapal menurunkan jangkar ke dasar laut yang cukup dangkal, Indonesia berlari ke arah tangga yang disediakan agar penumpang kapal bisa menyentuh daratan. Australia dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga—walaupun cukup kesulitan—dan akhirnya berhasil menyentuh daratan dengan Belanda yang masih berpegangan kuat dengan pundak besarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Ndon. Lihat, dia masih hidup kok!" seru Australia tersenyum lebar. Jarinya menunjuk ke tubuh Belanda yang masih terbujur kaku. Kalimat tersebut memang yang harus diucapkan oleh Australia untuk mencairkan suasana yang cukup tegang.

Indonesia melipat tangannya. "Hahaha, sepertinya kau benar." Kemudian dia berjalan mendekat dan menggantikan peran Australia—walaupun dia cukup kesulitan untuk membopong Belanda yang jauh lebih besar daripada dirinya. Setelah dibantu oleh Australia, Indonesia merasa cukup kuat untuk membawa Belanda ke pertolongan medis terdekat.

"Kau sendiri tidak perlu diobati?" tanya Indonesia keheranan sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki menjauhi pelabuhan. Australia hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan duluan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan yang ingin dicapai Indonesia. Indonesia yang tidak mendapat maksud dari senyum yang tampak dipaksakan tersebut, mulai berjalan terseok-seok karena berat badan Belanda membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk berjalan.

* * *

8 Maret 1942

* * *

Indonesia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal. Ingin rasanya dia banting keras-keras nampan perak yang berisi kue kecil dan secangkir teh panas. Selama beberapa minggu belakangan ini, dia (setidaknya lebih) menurut kepada semua permintaan Belanda.

_Pindah sini aja yuk, lebih enak kan kalau di desa?_

_Tolong suapin dong, Nesia~_

_Astaga Nesia! Kelincinya ketinggalan di Batavia!_

Indonesia mengusap dahinya yang cukup datar. Memang hanya kelelahan mental yang dirasakan oleh jiwa Indonesia saat ini. Sekali lagi, memang sih, dia pernah mengalami hal lebih buruk yang menyangkut tentang kemanjaan Belanda lebih dari ini. Tapi mana ada orang—sekalipun telah terbiasa—sudi terus-terusan melayani orang manja yang dibenci.

_Benci?_

Indonesia meletakkan nampannya ke meja baca terdekat tanpa dibanting. Yah, dia berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang terus memanas jika memikirkan kembali hal tersebut. Seperti apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Australia, kesempatan untuk merdeka sangatlah banyak setelah perang besar berakhir. Pemuda berkulit sawo matang tersebut menutupi kedua matanya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk merangkai berbagai macam peristiwa yang akan menuntunnya menuju—kemerdekaan.

Belanda saat ini sedang berperang dengan Kekaisaran Jepang. Dia bergabung dengan beberapa negara sekutu lain, Amerika Serikat, Inggris Raya, dan Australia. Kekaisaran Jepang bergerak cepat dan mudah mengalahkan pertahanan sekutu di negara-negara Asia Tenggara. Dengan mengalahkan pertahanan sekutu, kendali negara-negara tersebut diambil alih oleh Kekaisaran Jepang.

Yah, sekilas memang hampir tidak ada bedanya, yaitu sama-sama tetap dijajah. Namun…Kekaisaran Jepang berada di pihak musuh para imperialis penjajah tersebut. Lagipula mereka juga berasal dari keluarga besar Asia. Mana ada sesama keluarga saling menjajah? Pengecualian untuk para penghuni benua Eropa tersebut. Walaupun mereka adalah keluarga besar, mereka menjajah satu sama lain. Indonesia kembali berpikir, jika seandainya Kekaisaran Jepang berhasil mengalahkan Belanda di sini dan mengambil alih dirinya…mungkinkah Indonesia meraih mimpi yang terus diperjuangkannya selama lebih dari tiga ratus tahun?

_KRIIIIIIING_

Telepon kembali berdering, seolah-olah telepon tersebut berdering hanya untuk memecahkan konspirasinya. Dengan malas Indonesia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke meja telepon dengan langkah gontai.

"Halo?"

~O~O~O~O~

Kiku tersenyum puas akan hasil kerja kerasnya selama berminggu-minggu ini. Akhirnya target utamanya telah tercapai dan dia—bersama pasukannya—berhasil mengusir ABDACOM dari Asia Tenggara. Secara bersih. Sebagian besar dari mereka lari ke Australia. Dia hanya perlu melanjutkan perjalanan sedikit lagi untuk mencapai Australia. Namun, hari ini dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal tersebut. Hari ini dia telah berhasil mengalahkan pertahanan Belanda terakhir di Hindia Belanda. Kiku tidak merubah posisi berdiri angkuhnya; untuk menunjukkan posisinya sekarang. Senyum Kiku makin melebar karena tepat sekitar tiga puluh senti di depannya, personifikasi Belanda sedang bersujud lemah—dan bergetar menahan emosi.

"Ada perlu apa lagi, Belanda? Kau sudah kalah dan tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Kiku menghela nafas kesal dan memilih untuk menunggu jawaban lawan bicaranya. Matahari mulai muncul di balik awan dan menyinari lapangan terbang tersebut. Walaupun lapangan terbang, suasana sekitar tampak lengang; tak ada aktivitas penerbangan yang berjalan. Semburat sinar matahari menyinari kedua negara yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah landasan pacu yang lebar. Belanda mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya ke atas; melihat ekspresi kemenangan musuhnya.

Jahitan emas yang terpasang di tengah-tengah seragam hitam legam musuhnya memang tampak semakin berkilauan karena sinar matahari. Kali ini angin bergerak dengan tenang, hanya memberikan efek sedikit terhadap gerak benda yang ringan—semisal rambut dan kain. Pandangan Belanda perlahan-lahan sampai ke wajah musuhnya. Tenang tapi menghanyutkan—itulah yang dia kenal selama ini. Bahasanya dan tingkah lakunya sopan dan tenang. Dan bagian menghanyutkan adalah gerak militernya dan tatapan matanya. Itu saja. Belanda memutuskan untuk berdiri—bertatapan langsung dengan musuh besarnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"Ambil saja dia semaumu, Jepang. Mulai sekarang, dia milikmu."

"Terima kasih banyak." Kiku memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk hari ini.

* * *

_**Bersambung?**_

* * *

Sesi membosankan -_-

[1] 15 Januari 1942, pemimpin ABDACOM Sir Archibald Wavell ditempatkan di Bandung.

[2] 27 Februari 1942, pihak ABDACOM bertempur dengan AL Jepang di laut Jawa. ABDACOM mengalami kekalahan yang cukup mutlak, sehingga banyak pasukan yang ditarik mundur ke Surabaya [walaupun akhirnya dihancurkan] dan Tanjung Priok [dihancurkan juga] dan yang paling 'mending' berhasil kabur ke Australia. Hal ini membuat kedudukan Jepang di Indonesia semakin kuat.

[3] Saya gak munculin ini di cerita .w.. Bulan Januari 1942, pasukan Jepang menghancurkan pangkalan militer Belanda di Tarakan, Balikpapan, dan Kendari. Kemudian di bulan Februari 1942 Jepang menghancurkan pertahanan Belanda di Ambon. 1 Maret 1942, Jepang mendaratkan pasukannya di Indonesia. 5 Maret 1942, Jakarta berhasil direbut.

[4] 8 Maret 1942, Belanda menyerah tanpa syarat terhadap Jepang di lapangan terbang Kalijati (Bandung). Mulai saat ini, kekuasaan Belanda di Indonesia berakhir.

* * *

A/N: Yei makasih buat saran **Ry0kiku** yang bisa mengurangi belenggu AB saya—menggunakan nama negara XDD #digebukpembaca. Walaupun bukan berarti saya tidak memakai nama manusia lagi lho ._.a #ditabok. Dan wuih ,saya nggak nyangka deskripsinya banyak banget. Apakah ini efek dari membaca buku **My Sister's Keeper** dan **Stay Alive My Son** yang hanya berisi deskripsi? :'D #malahpromosi. Hyaaa maaf kalau jelek banget~gimana saya bingung mau gimana tuh karakter si Indon ;;A;;/. Kalau Indonnya kecewek-cewekan, bilang ya, saya dengan senang hati mendengarnya kok ._.v. Ada kuis dengan hadiah 'pembuktian bahwa anda memperhatikan pelajaran Sejarah kelas 5 SD' #dikeplak.

Di kenangan yang diingat Indonesia, ditunjukkan bahwa saat kecil ia melihat pembangunan candi apa dan di dinasti apa? Lalu, siapa nama perwakilan bos Belanda dalam pembangunan jalan tersebut?

Lalu, siapapun yang pernah menemukan berbagai macam fanart Dark!JapanxJapan atau Dark!Japan di Photobucket dengan username **mortygengar**, itu saya loh ._.v #gakpenting

...tunggu. Saya ngelupain sesuatu, ya? OAO #plak. Aaah ya pemenang kuisnya adalah **Ry0kiku** (lagi) gyahaha~ yang menang tolong ingatkan saya untuk memberikan doujinnya :3 #dikeplak , tapi maaf belum bales PM-nya QAQ/ #maleskumat


	5. Meet the Dutch East Indies 2

Title : The truth behind his foresight had been revealed - 2

Rating : T

Disklaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya yang ALHAMDULILLAH SELAMAT *plak, para kontributor cerdas yang mengkontribusikan artikel di Encarta ataupun Wikipedia, tim penulis buku paket pelajaran Sejarah kelas VIII kota Semarang, para tukang gambar dark!Japan di Pixiv yang saya harap masih selamat ._.

Pasangan : Indonesia diperebutkan oleh kedua negara kuat, yakni Belanda dan Jepang.

Peringatan: **PEMANGKASAN UNSUR SEJARAH** (bukan karena nilai sejarah saya super madesu kok, sueer ._.v). Laki – laki yang tertarik kepada laki – laki (?), bahasa Indonesia yang bertele – tele, ketidaktepatan unsur asli dengan yang di sini, kekerasan, penggunaan senjata, penyimpangan karakterisasi, karakter buatan sendiri, dan bisa saja FF ini mengalami penurunan kualitas secara drastis walaupun saya sudah berusaha supaya tetap bagus ._.

A / N: banyak hal yang terjadi selama saya hiatus o wow. Pertama, saya nyaris kehilangan minat dan kehilangan gaya penulisan asli(?). Dua, siapapun yang menominasikan saya di IFA, terima kasih banyak pun tidak akan cukup! Ketiga, terima kasih buat **nana_0_o** yang mau membantu saya soal karakterisasi Indonesia dan hubungan-hubungannya dengan Belanda dan Jepang via twitter ataupun FFn! Selamat berjuang buat skripsi-nya ya~ ;w;/. Keempat, film Shaolin (walaupun Cina sih) banyak menginspirasi saya. Kelima, pas saya udah ada minat balik ke FFn, Jepang diguncang gempa dan tsunami, ditambah huru-hara PLTN ya .-. Doa saya menyertaimu ;_;/. Nah kelima hal tersebut membuat saya sangat berharap semoga saya gak mengecewakan kalian yang sudah mau mengikuti FF gaje ini ;_;

* * *

8 Maret 1942

* * *

Keheningan masih mendominasi keadaan sekitar. Bandara memang tampak lengang, tak ada seorang tentara Belanda ataupun beberapa rakyat Indonesia yang berani untuk melawan tentara Jepang. Yap, bandara berhasil dikuasai; atau lebih tepatnya akhirnya salah satu negara koloni Belanda, Hindia Belanda berhasil jatuh ke kekuasaan Kekaisaran Jepang.

Belanda menghela nafas berat. Ketakutannya tergantikan oleh rasa sedih yang mulai menusuk hatinya secara perlahan-lahan. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, dia berusaha berdiri tegak tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Walaupun luas wilayah negaranya kecil, namun postur tubuh rakyatnya rata - rata tinggi dan kekuatan angkatan lautnya sudah terkenal. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa dia, Negara Kincir Angin yang tersohor akan terjatuh seperti ini, apalagi dikalahkan oleh…negara Asia yang tinggi badannya berbeda jauh dari tinggi badannya. Di saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, tidak pernah terpikirkan pula bahwa negara yang sangat pemalu dan tertutup bisa menjadi…sangat bengis tak kenal ampun.

Mata zamrud bening bertatap dengan mata mirah yang kosong. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika dia mengalami kekalahan, diputarlah badannya hingga memunggungi personifikasi Kekaisaran Jepang, kemudian berjalan perlahan menjauhi sosok berseragam serba hitam tersebut.

"Mau ke mana kau, Belanda? Tidakkah kau ingin sejenak melihat ekspresi koloni-mu yang manis ini setelah melihat kekalahanmu?"

Panggilan yang bernada sopan menusuk gendang telinga Belanda dan ditolehkan kepala jabriknya ke arah tempat di mana tadi dia berdiri. Mata hijaunya melebar dan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang.

Di sana, di belakang personifikasi Kekaisaran Jepang, terdapat sosok yang mematung tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh, jika sudah mengenalnya selama bertahun-tahun pasti bisa langsung mengenali siapakah sosok tersebut. Belanda meraih tangannya yang bersarung ke dadanya sendiri, digenggamnya erat kain baju yang melekat di kulitnya. Ditariknya nafas perlahan dan memberanikan diri berjalan kembali ke tempat awal dia bersimpuh di depan personifikasi Kekaisaran Jepang. Salah satu tangannya yang menggenggam kain bajunya masih melekat erat tepat di depan jantungnya. Rasa takut bercampur malu mulai mendominasi apa yang ada di pikiran Belanda selama ini. Bahkan Belanda tidak ingin melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. Dia tidak terbiasa memiliki ekspresi seperti itu.

Kiku mulai merubah posisi berdirinya dan segera mendekati Indonesia sebelum Belanda sampai di posisi awalnya. Diraihlah pundak Indonesia yang sedari tadi bergeming dengan tangan bersarung putihnya, didekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Indonesia.

"Tak adakah kata terakhir untuk kompeni-mu yang sudah merawatmu selama ratusan tahun, hmmm?" bisik Kiku pelan.

Indonesia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan saat nafas Kiku mulai menggelitik area alat pendengarannya. Jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdegup normal berangsur-angsur mulai bergerak cepat, seolah-olah hanya untuk mewarnai warna mukanya menjadi merah merona. Nafas dingin yang baru saja mengenai salah satu zona sensitifnya mulai membuat nafas Indonesia menjadi tercekat. Apakah ini efek mengerikan dari negara Asia yang berhasil menggulingkan pemilik aura terkeji pada saat itu, Imperial Rusia?

Indonesia berusaha membuyarkan sensasi yang baru saja menguasai seluruh badannya dengan cara mulai menjawab pertanyaan Kiku dengan nada normal, "entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya."

Belanda menghentikan langkahnya. Walaupun tadi Kiku berbisik, Belanda bisa menangkap apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kiku. Setelah mendengar jawaban Indonesia, seketika rasa malu langsung berganti dengan rasa kecewa. Walaupun dia merasa aneh juga, jika Indonesia belum pernah memikirkan perpisahan mereka berdua seperti apa, bukankah itu berarti Indonesia berpikir bahwa mereka takkan _terpisahkan_?

Sekarang arah mata mirah Kiku beralih ke sosok Belanda yang baru saja menunda usahanya untuk mendekati Indonesia. Senyum lebar mulai mengembang dan makna tatapan yang dimiliki Kiku mulai menyiratkan rasa sinis. Emosi Belanda mulai tergoda untuk naik tingkat ke mengekspresikan emosi kejengkelannya dengan cara…mungkin meninju si pria Asia hingga membuatnya jera untuk mengeluarkan tatapan mengejek itu kepadanya. Belanda sadar diri bahwa dia memang termasuk negara yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi dan paling tidak suka dihina. Namun…mengingat posisinya sekarang dia adalah 'yang kalah'.

Kedua tangan kanan Belanda yang bersarung hitam terkepal kuat. Ditahannya emosi perlahan – lahan dan akhirnya mulai bisa berbicara tanpa melibatkan emosi, "Hei Jepang, bisakah kau memberikan kami berdua waktu untuk…uh…menyampaikan perpisahan?"

Bibir mungil yang sejak tadi melengkung ke atas kembali ke bentuk horizontal. Tatapan mata merahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan penghinaan, namun menunjukkan keheranan. Yap, Kiku sengaja melemparkan pandangan mengejek ke arah Belanda semata-mata untuk menguji ketahanan emosi-nya. Ternyata Belanda berhasil menahan emosinya sendiri dan tetap mempertahankan wibawa Kerajaan Belanda yang tidak akan mudah marah hanya karena tatapan mengejek dari perwakilan Kekaisaran Jepang.

Kiku menghela nafas dan mengambil jarak dari posisi awalnya yang berada tepat di sebelah Indonesia. "Bukan masalah. Kalian kuberi waktu lima menit untuk saling bertukar salam perpisahan, berhubung aku tidak punya waktu dan kau harus segera datang ke tempat yang sudah kutentukan untuk menandatangani perjanjian penyerahan koloni kesayanganmu kepadaku. Paham?"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Belanda langsung mengangguk dan menarik paksa lengan Indonesia ke gudang penyimpanan yang sudah tak terpakai. Dia memilih tempat tersebut karena dia sudah tak tahan sejak tadi berpanas-panasan di tengah landasan pacu dan terlalu banyak keringat yang ia keluarkan. Belanda sempat keheranan kenapa Jepang yang durasi waktunya berjemur di bawah matahari sama dengan dirinya tidak mengeluarkan keringat sama sekali. Belanda segera membuyarkan lamunannya begitu dia tiba di dalam gudang kosong yang sangat luas dan lengang.

"Le-lepaskan aku, kepala tulip! Harusnya kamu tahu bahwa cengkeramanmu itu selalu menyakitkan!" seru Indonesia kesal dan menarik paksa dirinya dari cengkeraman tangan Belanda. Walaupun kedua alis Indonesia mengenyit dalam, namun mukanya sangatlah merah dan menunjukkan ekspresi malu daripada kesakitan. Bagi Belanda, hal itulah yang membuat Indonesia terlihat sangat _imut _saat ini.

Entah kenapa rasa malu dan kesalnya langsung terhapuskan oleh tawanya sendiri. Ya, baru saja dia tersenyum kemudian dilanjutkan dengan gelak tawa. Dia bisa mendengar sendiri tawanya membahana, memenuhi seisi ruang gudang. Kemudian dengan mata hijaunya yang mulai berair, dia bisa melihat ekspresi koloni kesayangannya menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, tulip? Padahal…kita akan berpisah."

Tawanya langsung terhenti tanpa bekas.

"Dan waktu kita hanya lima menit untuk saling melemparkan salam perpisahan. Jadi…kenapa tidak segera saja kita akhiri ini…dan sudahi kekuasaanmu di sini."

Untuk pertama kalinya Belanda melihat ekspresi Indonesia yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Entah kenapa saat kekuasaanmu diambil alih oleh si alis tebal itu, perpisahaan saat itu tidak seberat ini."

Nafas Indonesia mulai tercekat dan mulai mempengaruhi efek bicaranya.

"Mungkin karena aku berfirasat bahwa aku akan dikuasai olehmu lagi? Memang terbukti, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ini adalah akhir dari kekuasaanmu di negaraku."

Belanda mulai menahan nafas, pikirannya mulai memprediksi apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Indonesia selanjutnya.

"Mungkin saja perlakuan Jepang akan jauh lebih baik daripada perlakuanmu di sini. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat saat aku kecil…baginda Raja Jayabaya banyak meramalkan nasibku di masa yang akan datang. Ramalannya memang terbukti, aku akan terlepas dari belenggumu namun kekuasaan Jepang kepadaku takkan berlangsung lama."

Prediksi Belanda meleset total. Sekarang dia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Indonesia selanjutnya.

"Aku akan merdeka dalam waktu dekat. Bebas dari kekuasaan manapun karena aku akan membangun kekuasaanku sendiri. Jadi, harusnya aku bahagia ketika hari ini akan datang, Belanda."

Belanda ingin segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dia tidak ingin melihat senyum yang perlahan-lahan mulai terkembang di wajah koloni kesayangannya.

"…tapi entah kenapa…rasanya berat untuk melepas kekuasaanmu. Memang sih, aku lebih banyak menderita daripada rasa senang dan manfaat yang kuterima. Jadi…"

Uh-oh, Belanda ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa mendengar kalimat Indonesia selanjutnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Belanda. Aku banyak berterima kasih atas apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini padaku. Aku bersumpah, suatu saat kau akan melihatku sama di matamu. Kau akan melihat aku adalah negara yang betul-betul bebas merdeka. Bukan lagi koloni yang harus kamu jaga dan dimanfaatkan."

Indonesia mulai menaikkan nadanya, senyum sudah terpasang manis di wajah yang dihiasi dengan optimisme tinggi. Diulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah tangan kanan Belanda.

Awalnya Indonesia memang hanya bermaksud untuk berjabat tangan dan segera meninggalkan tempat, namun mendadak badannya ditarik paksa oleh Belanda ke dalam pelukan besar kompeninya.

"Perpisahan macam apa ini, Nesia? Aku tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan."

Emosi Indonesia langsung meraih titik tertinggi dan langsung saja dia menarik badannya sendiri dari pelukan kompeninya. Sudah susah-susah menciptakan atmosfir yang penuh wibawa dan keformalan, justru dianggap tidak ada apa-apanya oleh kompeni tercintanya ini. Indonesia menghela nafas keras-keras dan tangannya mulai disilangkan di depan dadanya. Batuk kecil mengawali balasannya,

"BEGO! Jika kau tidak paham apa yang kumaksud, POKOKNYA TADI AKU MENEKANKAN BAHWA AKU AKAN SEGERA MERDEKA DARI SIAPAPUN!"

Ups. Padahal Indonesia sudah memasang pose penuh kewibawan dan kebijaksanaan. Namun emosinya baru saja meruntuhkan pose yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

_Oh bagus, pasti dia akan semakin berpikir bahwa aku memang betul – betul tidak pernah bisa menyusun kalimat perpisahan yang baik._

Namun di luar dugaan Indonesia, Belanda justru berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan tangannya yang bersarung mulai mengelus lembut pipinya.

_Hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sejak Indonesia mulai menjadi remaja dan terus melakukan perlawanan terhadapnya._

"Kau…serius ingin merdeka dariku?"

Indonesia mengernyitkan alisnya tajam. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir perjuanganku selama ini tidak mempunyai tujuan?"

Ekspresi yang ditampilkan Belanda membuat Indonesia terperangah. Dia tidak pernah menyangka ucapannya barusan bisa membuat Belanda mengeluarkan ekspresi tersebut.

_Untuk pertama kalinya Indonesia melihat Belanda mempunyai ekspresi yang belum ia pernah lihat sebelumnya  
_

Ingin rasanya Indonesia mengucapkan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki ekspresi kompeninya, namun Belanda hanya sekali menepuk pundaknya kemudian melenggang pergi dari dalam gudang.

Reaksi Belanda barusan sukses membuat Indonesia menjadi bimbang apa yang telah ia lakukan. _Bukankah memang itu kata hatinya? Sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan selalu diperjuangkan setiap ada kesempatan? Kenapa saat kesempatan itu ada dan terbuka lebar, justru Indonesia merasa tidak nyaman?_

Dan…setelah melihat reaksi Belanda seperti itu, Indonesia hampir saja mengurungkan niatnya.

"Wah…wah…tampaknya kau menjadi ragu. Bukankah itu yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Indonesia?"

Di benak Indonesia masih terbayang – bayang ekspresi Belanda yang membekas kuat. Mata hijaunya yang bening tadi menatap tajam mata hitamnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Harapan seperti '_bukankah kita akan selalu bersama_?'

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya, Indonesia? Sebenarnya Belanda tahu apa maksudmu."

"Eh?"

Kiku tertawa kecil. "Astaga, kalian kan sudah tinggal bersama selama hampir ratusan tahun. Bagaimana mungkin hal begitu saja kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Mata hitam Indonesia melebar. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang dan langsung saja dengan penuh semangat dia menghampiri Kiku. "Jadi…"

Kiku mengulurkan salah satu tangannya dan mengusap pelan rambut hitam setengah ikal milik Indonesia. "Yap, dia tadi hanya berpura – pura. Atau bisa saja memastikan seberapa jauh keseriusanmu untuk merdeka."

Amarah dan rasa jengkel langsung terkumpul di pikiran Indonesia. Ditepisnya tangan Kiku hingga tersingkir dari kepalanya.

Kiku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Indonesia lakukan terhadapnya. Namun dia memilih untuk tetap diam dan mengembalikan tangannya ke samping pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak pernah setengah – setengah untuk merdeka, Jepang. "

Kali ini Kiku dikejutkan kembali dengan pernyataan Indonesia barusan. Terdengar sederhana, namun tegas dan menyiratkan kemauan yang sangat. Kiku sekarang kembali menatap Indonesia lekat – lekat. Pandangan Indonesia memang lurus ke depan, tanpa ada keraguan untuk mundur. Posisi badannya tegap dan nafasnya teratur. Senyum kecil kembali mengembang di wajah sang pemuda Asia Timur tersebut.

"Lalu…apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya aku memberikanmu kemerdekaan dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Eh? Maksudmu? Jelaskan lebih rinci lagi!"

_Kena_

"Aku akan memberikan kemerdekaan kepadamu dalam waktu dekat."

Indonesia tidak percaya apa dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Dia tidak tuli dan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya memang terdengar jelas, namun sulit untuk diterima dengan akal sehat. Bagaimana mungkin suatu negara merebut koloni negara lain hanya untuk memberikan koloni tersebut kemerdekaan?

"Apa kalimat tadi masih belum jelas, Indonesia? Kau pasti berpikir kenapa aku berusaha keras merebutmu dari Belanda hanya untuk memerdekakanmu, bukan?"

Indonesia menggeleng dengan pasti.

"Misiku dari _Omikami Amaterasu_ adalah membebaskan saudara – saudaraku dari kekuasaan negara barat. Termasuk kamu, Indonesia. Bisa dibilang aku adalah suadara tua kalian, jadi sudah sewajarnya jika sesama saudara harus saling membantu, kan?"

"…dan memerdekakan diriku termasuk kewajaran bagi sesama saudara?"

Kiku terkekeh pelan. "Astaga Indonesia, kau memang polos seperti apa yang Belanda ceritakan padaku. Akan kutekankan lagi maksudku untuk menyingkirkan kekuasaan Belanda adalah agar kamu segera mendapatkan kemerdekaan. Tidak hanya Belanda, saudara-saudaramu seperti Singapura, Malaysia, Filipina juga berhasil kusingkirkan kekuasaan dari negara-negara barat."

Indonesia memilih untuk tetap diam. Dia masih terpana dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kiku. Rasa tidak percaya ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa kesempatan untuk merdeka terbuka lebar masih terus muncul di dalam nurani Indonesia. Indonesia menelan ludah keras – keras, kemudian dia membalas pernyataan Kiku dengan nada penuh keantusiasan.

"S-sungguh? Kau akan memberikan kemerdekaan kepadaku? Astaga Kiku…sebagai saudara justru aku belum bisa membalas apa-apa yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku." Indonesia menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kiku bisa melihat bahwa Indonesia sedang menahan rasa gembiranya yang meluap-luap. Senyum Kiku makin melebar karena perangkapnya baru saja berhasil dengan mulus, tanpa ada rintangan.

Kini Kiku berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Indonesia, kemudian diletakkan kembali salah satu tangannya ke pundak Indonesia. Dengan masih senyum manis yang terpasang di wajahnya, Kiku mulai angkat bicara, "tentu saja kau bisa membalas apa yang baru saja kuberikan, bukan? Akan kuberitahu apa saja yang harus kau lakukan setelah Belanda menandatangani hak kepemilikanmu."

Masih terlarut ke dalam euforia yang masih memenuhi pikirannya, tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi Indonesia segera mengangguk dengan penuh keantusiasan. "Tentu saja! Bukankah begitu perlakuan terhadap sesame saudara?"

Arah tatapan Kiku beralih ke pintu keluar gudang penyimpanan yang terbuka lebar. "Aku ingin kau…"

~O~O~O~O~O~

Indonesia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya ke arah gerak kaki larinya yang mulai berirama dengan nafasnya. Udara malam yang menusuk hingga tulang tidak dipedulikannya, dikarenakan panas yang mulai bereaksi di dalam tubuhnya karena kegiatan berlari yang sedang ia lakukan. Pandangan mata hitamnya fokus ke depan, arah gerak tangannya ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian, sesuai dengan gerak kakinya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam spekulasi yang baru saja didengarnya.

_Tentara Jepang sedang membongkar dan mulai menyegel semua bangunan yang berkepemilikan rakyat Belanda yang sedang bertempat tinggal di Indonesia_.

Setelah yakin Indonesia telah tiba di tempat yang tepat, kedua telapak tangan Indonesia menyentuh lututnya sembari mengatur nafasnya. Tatapan matanya beralih ke arah bangunan yang memang dia maksud, beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar.

Puluhan tentara Jepang sedang berkumpul di depan gedung. Beberapa dari mereka sedang berdiskusi dengan bahasa yang Indonesia tidak mengerti, beberapa masih sibuk memindahkan barang – barang yang aslinya dari dalam gedung ke luar gedung, sedangkan beberapa lainnya masih sibuk menangkapi orang – orang Belanda dengan tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, mata Indonesia langsung menyusuri di sekitar gedung bank tersebut. Mencari sosok yang tampaknya menjadi dalang penyegelan bank ini dan bisa ditanyai berbagai macam hal.

_Ketemu_

Walaupun di dalam kegelapan malam, bordiran emas yang terpasang di seragam militer Kiku bersinar terang karena terpaan sinar lampu minyak yang dibawa salah satu tentara Jepang. Tampak lampu minyak tersebut digunakan untuk membaca selembar kertas yang ukurannya cukup besar. Dan lagi – lagi, mereka sedang berbicara dengan bahasa yang Indonesia tidak mengerti. Setelah yakin bahwa sosok tersebut adalah **Saudara Tuanya**, Indonesia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kumpulan tentara asing tersebut.

"Jepang," sahut Indonesia pendek namun volume suaranya dia buat agak lebih keras, sehingga ia tak perlu memanggil nama saudara tuanya dua kali.

Kiku menghentikan aktivitas berdiskusinya bersama tentara lain. Dilipatnya kertas besar tersebut menjadi empat bagian, kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ekspresi serius yang baru saja digunakannya langsung beralih ke ekspresi keramahan. "Ada apa, Indonesia? Jalan – jalan malam?"

"Tidak perlu berbasa – basi, Jepang. Bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud dari menyita harta peninggalan milik Belanda di sini? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya! Aku masih butuh dengan harta – harta mereka agar negara ini tetap berjalan!" bentak Indonesia dengan penuh amarah yang sudah melebur dengan kebingungan. Dia merasa tidak diperlakukan adil jika dia tidak tahu apa saja yang akan dilakukan Jepang di sini. Bukankah dia sudah menjanjikan kemerdekaan?

Kiku terdiam sejenak kemudian mulai berjalan mendekat ke sosok Indonesia yang masih melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Oh. Apakah penjelasan beberapa bulan yang lalu kurang jelas? Aku akan melepaskan semua kekuasaan Barat dari sini, Indonesia. Termasuk aku menyita semua aset milik Belanda. Aku menginginkan kamu agar bisa mendirikan segalanya dari rakyat Indonesia di negaramu sendiri."

"Ja-jadi, kau menginginkan agar negara ini bebas dari unsur Belanda?"

"Kau harus melupakannya segera. Sekarang kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah kompenimu. Harusnya kau diam saja dan ikuti apa yang aku perintahkan."

"Ta-tapi, bukankah kau menjanjikan kemerdekaan kepadaku?"

Indonesia bisa merasakan perutnya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang kuat dan penuh tekanan, yang tidak lain adalah kaki seorang perwakilan kekaisaran Jepang yang ekspresinya menyiratkan kesadisan yang tak terbayangkan. Selain terkejut, tentu saja Indonesia bisa merasakan ketakutan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sejak bertemu pertama kali dengan Jepang. Namun ketakutan mulai membayangi pikirannya ketika sebilah logam dingin menyentuh lehernya. Sebuah katana.

"Kemerdekaan tidak akan semudah itu diberikan dan didapatkan, bodoh. Kondisiku sekarang adalah berperang dengan sekutu atau negara – negara barat yang mempunyai banyak jajahan di seluruh Asia. Apa masih belum jelas di pikiranmu, aku harus membereskan semua tentara sekutu di sini, kemudian aku bisa memberikanmu kemerdekaan? Pikir baik – baik."

Mata hitam Indonesia terbuka lebar. Memang, setelah mendengar janji kemerdekaan dari Jepang sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu membuatnya lupa diri dan tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa kemerdekaan…masih jauh dari harapannya. Ditambah saat ini…badannya—tepatnya di perutnya—alas sepatu Kiku menempel di perutnya dengan penuh tekanan. Diperparah dengan keselamatan lehernya berada di keputusan pemilik katana tersebut.

_Indonesia bisa mengartikan bahwa dirinya—tepatnya seluruh negaranya—sedang diinjak; atau lebih tepatnya sedang dijajah oleh Kekaisaran Jepang._

Kedua mata Indonesia menutup rapat. Lengkungan bibirnya menjadi lurus, kemudian dia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan cukup keras. Kenyataan memang berat. Seharusnya dia tahu ramalan Rajanya yang dulu menyatakan bahwa dia harus dijajah dulu, tidak langsung mendapatkan kemerdekaan.

Mata mirah Kiku memicing ke wajah Indonesia. Walaupun kedua mata Indonesia tertutup rapat, namun ia bisa merasakan bahwa Kiku sedang malayangkan tatapan menakutkannya kepada dirinya. Indonesia menelan ludah keras – keras . "Jika kau sudah mengerti, sebaiknya kau terus membantuku membereskan pasukan sekutu tersebut."

Setelah tekanan di perutnya dan di lehernya menghilang, Indonesia dengan susah payah segera berdiri dari sikap terlentangnya. Dibersihkannya tanah yang melekat di pakaiannya, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada punggung Jepang. "Katakan rencana selanjutmu, Jepang."

Kiku membalikkan badannya sembari tersenyum, "kau bisa melihatnya besok. Intinya, aku hanya memintamu untuk terus mendukung perangku melawan sekutu tersebut."

~O~O~O~O~O~

Secarik kertas ditariknya dari celah antara pintu rumah dan lantainya. Kedua mata hitamnya mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari selebaran tersebut. Setelah paham, diletakkannya kertas tersebut ke atas meja terdekat dan menghela nafas keras – keras. Sekarang, dia semakin tidak bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan Jepang darinya dalam membantu perang melawan sekutu.

* * *

_**Bersambung?**_

* * *

Sesi membosankan tanpa tanggal karena…memang saya tidak bisa mencari sumber yang mencantumkan tanggal ._.

Sumber dari Buku Sejarah untuk SMP kelas VIII milik Pemkot Semarang ~ :3

[1] Penandatanganan penyerahan Indonesia dari Belanda ke Jepang, wakil dari Belanda diwakili oleh panglima tentara Belanda, bukan oleh Gubernur Jenderal. Dengan begini saat Jepang dikalahkan sekutu, Belanda bisa menguasai kembali Indonesia. Belanda berdalih karena ini merupakan penyerahan pihak militer Belanda, bukan pemerintah Belanda.

[2] Agar bisa terus melaksanakan ekspansinya dan mengalahkan sekutu, Jepang menggunakan propaganda bahwa dia adalah Saudara Tua Negara – Negara Asia, menjanjikan kemerdekaan, dan demi menciptakan kemakmuran bersama di Asia Timur Raya, Negara jajahan harus membantu mereka berperang melawan sekutu.

[3] Jepang memeras kekayaan Indonesia dengan salah satu caranya adalah harta peninggalan milik Belanda disita seperti perkebunan, bank, pabrik, dan perusahaan – perusahaan vital seperti pertambangan, telekomunikasi, perusahaan transportasi dan listrik.

[4] Sekedar tambahan tak penting, batu rubi itu berwarna merah dan punya nama lain bernama batu mirah :B #plak.

* * *

Sesi berterima kasih [Abaikan lagi jika tidak tertarik atau berminat]

* * *

Buat anon seperti **chiarii**, **randomize**, **mbak Berwald** *plak*, sama **Higa** saya makasih banyak buat kesan dan voting kalian…*terharu*

Buat para pembaca yang login, nanti saya kreditkan kalian di akhir chapter deh 8'D

* * *

A/N : Boleh saya promosi? Saya mau promosi FF kolaborasi saya bersama **Mint** dari **Apple – Mint Inversion** yang bertemakan sejarah bercampur angst! Saya jamin sangat tidak mengecewakan karena saat itu saya masih berminat mendalami sejarah =w= *plak. Cerita tentang revolusi Amerika khukhukhu~ *plak*.

Maaf saya nggak nyangka bakal terjadi pemangkasan unsur sejarah seperti di atas ==". Saya hanya ingin menggali hubungan antar karakter (walaupun gagal ya? ._.).

**BUTUH SARAN DAN KRITIK SEGERA**!

Tekanan saya makin besar sejak FF ini mulai banyak dibaca, jadinya serba salah dan saya pesimis berat untuk menilai seberapa becusnya bagian ini ==;". **SAYA MOHON MAAF DAN BAKAL BERUSAHA LEBIH BAIK JIKA BAGIAN INI MENGECEWAKAN**! ;;A;; *sembah sujud minta ampun*

Bagian depan eksploitasi Jepang di Indonesia, syukur – syukur bisa sampai ke Proklamasi dan balik lagi ke perang antara AS – Jepang =w=";. Sampai ketemu di bagian selanjutnya~ semoga saya nggak kena WB ganas dan akut lagi :'D #ditendang.


End file.
